Infinite Stratos G 00
by Meiou-Sama
Summary: Después de escapar y sobrevivir de un experimento inhumano un niño es salvado por una misteriosa maquina que le dio otra oportunidad, el escapa nuevamente y sobrevive por su cuenta hasta que dos chicas lo encuentran y ayudan. 7 años despues el chico tiene que ingresar a una academia habitada por puras chicas donde sera puesto a prueba por una amenaza secreta relacionada con el.
1. IS G 00 Cap 01

**Los derechos de Naruto, IS Infinite Stratos o de las****franquicias de Gundam, tales como Gundam Wing/Seed/Seed Destiny/00 pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Izuru Yumizuru y los estudios Sunrise. Yo solo soy dueño de lo que mi retorcida mente invente.**

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: " I am a Gundam".

Personajes pensando: " _I am a Gundam_".

Maquinas: "**Sistemas 100% funcionales**".

Ubicación: **{X Laboratorio X}**

Nota de autor: (Ese soy yo).

**Alas Rotas**

* * *

¡Corre!

Ese fue el único pensamiento que cruzo por la joven mente de un niño de 8 años, extrañamente el niño tenía el pelo de dos colores, rubio por delante mientras que por detrás era rojo. Sus ojos eran de un color. Todos esos rasgos nada comunes en las personas se debían a todos los años de experimentación que tuvo a manos de los doctores y científicos de la extraña instalación científica oculta en medio de lana de una montaña nevada. El infante vestía solamente con una bata desechable que protegía miserablemente su pequeño cuerpo contra las heladas condiciones del ambiente y fría noche de invierno. En su muñeca izquierda era visible una etiqueta con el número **#09** grabado en ella mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía sin ningún problema una pistola SIG-Sauer P229 9x19mm.

Junto al niño había otros cuatro niños con 10 de edad, siendo solo uno el mayor con 12 años el cual los lideraba. Todos estaban en las mimas condiciones. Vestían la misma bata, etiquetas en sus muñecas con los números **#18**, **#68**, **#75**, y **#24 **grabados en ellas, tenían pistolas siendo el del número **#18 **el mayory más grande cargando un Heckler & Koch G36 5.56x45mm NATO.

Los cinco infantes corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían escapando de tres perros y quince guardias armados con rifles de asalto Heckler & Koch G36 5.56x45mm NATO, un rifle de francotirador SR-25 7.62x51mm NATO y pistolas Glock 17 9x19mm. Los guardias soltaron a los perros para que persiguieran y posiblemente mataran a mordidas a los cinco infantes, mientras que el guardia con el rifle de francotirador tomaba posición para disparar.

"Blanco en la mira, órdenes para disparar" dijo el guardia monótonamente mientras enfocaba la mira justamente en la cabeza de uno de los niños.

"Fuego… "dijo sin remordimiento alguno el que parecía ser el líder entre los guardias.

El tirador sin vacilar jalo del gatillo matando fríamente al niño en su mira con un tiro en la cabeza.

Los niños al oír el disparo solo aumentaron el ritmo sin mirar atrás, no querían ver el cruel final y estado en que quedo uno de sus hermanos. Solo podían rezar para que los tiradores fallaran pero era imposible, que los perros perdieran sus rastros pero eran sabuesos muy bien entrenados, que los otros guardias dejaran de disparar indiscriminadamente pero tenía órdenes de disparar a matar.

Uno por uno de los infantes fue cayendo sin vida en la fría nieve solo quedando los niños con los números **#18** y **#09 **aún con vida. **#18** al ser el mayor entre su único hermano con vida y los que fueron cayendo uno a uno tenía miedo, y mucho pero no podía rendirse él le prometió a sus hermanos que escaparían juntos de ese infierno. Pero fallo casi todos cayeron asesinados por los guardias, todos menos **#09** su hermano más pequeño.

"**#18**… no puedo… correr… mas… ya todo se acabó… "dijo jadeante #**09**.

"No te rindas #**09**, te sacare con vida de esta… eso te lo prometo" aseguro #**18 **tranquilizadoramente.

Pero la verdad era que no podía asegurar eso, la situación se volvía más difícil. A lo lejos ambos podían oír el familiar sonido de un helicóptero. Lo que significaba que ahora los cazarían por aire.

"¡Corre#**09**!"Grito #018 comenzando a correr más rápido.

009 hizo exactamente lo que **#18** grito y a pesar de estar muy cansado sus ganas de vivir eran más grandes que su cansancio. Ambos niños corrieron lo más rápido que podían por la suave nieve, con cada pisada sentían dolor en sus piernas por el frio. Le agradecieron al ambiente por estar venteando y nevado a la vez los cual los ayudaba a que los tiradores montados en los helicópteros fallaran sus disparos hacia ellos.

Eso duro hasta que una bala dio en la rodilla de **#18** incapacitándole correr más. El chico cayó en la nieve agarrándose su rodilla en el dolor, sus gritos eran audibles aun con el helicóptero muy cerca de ellos.

"¡**#18**!" grito #**09 **mientras se acercaba a su hermano y le hacía presión en la rodilla para detener el sangrado "¡¿Qué haremos ahora?! "Pregunto el niño asustado.

"Corre" dijo **#18 **mientras cargaba su rifle de asalto.

"¿Pero y que hay de ti? con tu rodilla así no podrás correr" pregunto el niño desconcertado.

"Yo te haré algo de tiempo para que te alejes lo más que puedas" dijo **#18 **entregándole su pistola a **#009** que la miro con dudad pero después la tomo" Corre hasta los arboles hay no podrán verte, si llegas allí serás libre ¡Ahora vete! "grito **#18** empujando a **#09** lejos de él.

**#09 **lo miro sorprendido por lo que le estaba pidiendo, él quería sacrificarse por él. Ante ese pensamiento **#09** apretó sus puños por la rabia que sentía "_Si tan solo fuera más fuerte_" pensó el niño frustrado por su debilidad.

**#18 **viendo que su hermano no pretendía irse decidió darle algo de ánimos para que se fuera "Tienes que irte **#09**, yo ya no puedo correr más, ahora solo quedas tú por eso no te puedes rendir. Si sales de aquí serás libre y podrás vivir una vida mejor que esta, conoce algunas personas, has algunos amigos no te quedes en el pasado… hazlo por todos nosotros" dijo **#18** por primera vez en su vida sonriendo alegremente aun estando frente a su inminente muerte.

**#09 **miro a su hermano muy sorprendido, esta era la primera vez que él hablaba así y sobretodo, sonreía de esa forma. De repente sintió frías gotas de agua saliendo de la comisura de sus ojos.

"_¿Acaso… acaso estoy llorado?" _pensó sorprendido **#09 **llevándose un dedo** a **los ojos ytomar una lagrima ya congelada para obsérvala "_Parece que si…_ "pensó él para luego y sin decir ninguna palabra levantarse de la nieve y correr hacia los lejanos árboles.

"_En un mundo como este… Dios no existe_".

**#09 **mientras corría recordaba los pocos momentos felices que vivió junto a los niños que llego a ver como hermanos. Nunca tuvo padres ni familia ya que había nacido en un laboratorio junto a muchos niños como él.

"_No podemos dejarle nuestros esfuerzos a un símbolo_".

Lo había sometido a incontables pruebas y experimentos para mejorar al ser humano. Para erradicar todas las debilidades del ser humano. Para hacerlo el ser perfecto. El soldado perfecto.

"_La evolución es necesaria para la innovación_".

El chico cayó pesadamente sobre la nieve mientras sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos rojos llenos de ira y frustración que sentía al recordar a todos los culpables de la cruel vida que vivían él y sus hermanos.

"_Fueron creados para un solo propósito_".

Detrás de él el helicóptero le daba fiera casería. El solo corría tan débil que no podía ni protegerse el mismo.

La FN MAG 58 7.62x51mm NATO montada en el helicóptero disparo contra él pero por la poca visibilidad ninguna bala le acertó.

El chico decidido se levantó de la nieve y apunto sus dos pistolas hacia el helicóptero y abrió fuego. Él sabía perfectamente que el 9x19mm no haría absolutamente nada contra el fuerte blindaje y vidrio anti balas de un helicóptero para guerra.

"_Siempre estén listos para morir, pero nunca para fallar una misión_".

Ningún rasguño le hizo las balas de 9x19mm a la pintura negra del helicóptero.

El helicóptero prendió un faro hacia él. Sus cargadores quedaron vacíos después de disparar las 13 balas de las dos armas. El operador de la FN MAG 58 tenía al niño en la mira ya ahora solo le quedaba jalar del gatillo y cumpliría con la orden de erradicar al último irregular.

De la nada tres rayos láser disparados desde el cielo impactaron contra la cabina, motor y rotor del helicóptero destruyéndolo al instante. El helicóptero exploto mientras caía prendido en llamas a la blanca nieve generando una iluminación en la oscura noche.

**#09 **alzo su mirada sorprendido hacia el cielo en donde pudo apreciar el lento descenso de lo que parecía ser una maquina humanoide con grandes alas de luz detrás suyo. La máquina descendió con lentitud momento que aprovecho **#09 **para poder apreciar más la máquina. La máquina tenía una figura Antropomórfica con grandes alas de luz en su espalda, una pistola algo grande para considerarse así y un gran escudo.

"¿_Un Ángel_?".

Fue el último pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de niño antes que el estrés y el cansancio le pasaron factura y cayera desmayado a la nieve. Pero no sin antes darle una última mirada a la maquina con alas de luz angelicales.

* * *

**{X Ubicación Desconocida X}**

* * *

Cuando** #09** abrió sus ojos con lo primero que se encontró fue con el blanco techo de lo que él conocía muy bien como un laboratorio o un hospital. Sumado al hecho de que tenía puesta una máscara de aire sobre su boca y nariz, una ultra venosa y vendas alrededor de la frente, brazos y piernas, estar acostado sobre una camilla.

"Parece que me atraparon" pensó **#09** decepcionado de que el escape y sacrificio de sus hermanos hayan sido en vano.

"Ohh por fin despiertas, el doctor se alegrara" dijo una enfermera entrando a la habitación, era una chica joven de pelo negro corto sobre los hombros vistiendo un uniforme de enfermera blanco.

La enfermera entro y se acercó al niño que la miraba fijamente y con mucha cautela. La joven chequeo los instrumentos electrónicos conectados al niño y viendo que estaban bien escribió algunas cosas en una portapapeles.

"Ya vuelvo, iré a buscar al doctor" aviso la enfermera mientras sonreía amablemente y salía de la habitación.

Cuando la joven enfermera salió **#09** se relajó visiblemente, no podía bajar la guardia o terminaría muy mal para él. El procedió a examinar la habitación para formular un plan de escape, si permanecía aquí corría el riesgo de que lo encontraran y lo mataran.

Con su plan ya formulado **#09** se levantó de la camilla y camino hasta la ventana en donde observo que se encontraba en una habitación en el segundo piso. **#09** con la vista busco algo que pudiese usar para bajar, y por suerte para él la sabana y la manta de la camilla le servirían. Con rapidez el chico distendió las sabanas de la camilla y las rompió dividiéndola en dos. El amarro una con la otra quedándole como una improvisada soga.

Siendo inteligente el niño rodó la camilla hasta la ventana y amarro la soga en ella para usarla como contra peso. Luego se montó en la camilla y abrió la ventana, parándose en el borde de la ventana **#09** miro hacia abajo con duda, pero para el escapar de ahí era mucho más importante.

Con un último suspiro **#09** comenzó a bajar por la soga improvisada, suerte tuvo al encontrarse la habitación en la que estaba de lado trasero del hospital y así nadien que llegase pudiese verlo bajar por la ventana y detenerlo. Cuando por fin toco tierra agradeció mentalmente las clases de escapista que daban en la instalación militar y científica en la que vivió todos los años de vida que tenía.

Con sigilo **#09** observo su entorno y viendo que no había nadien alrededor de la zona corrió cerca de la pared hacia el otro lado del hospital. Cuando llego vio que había personas y algunas enfermeras en la entrada cerca de la entrada. Con el portón de entrada y salida frente a sus ojos **#09 **corrió con rapidez hacia la salida sin importarle que al frente venia una ambulancia, el solo se hizo a un lado y siguió corriendo hasta que por fin salió del hospital.

Ahora estaba completamente a su suerte.

* * *

**{X Algunos días Después X}**

* * *

**#009 **no supo cuantos días habían pasado desde que escapo de la instalación en la que estaba y el hospital, pero por los días y noches que tenía contados supuso que ya había pasado ocho días desde que se escapó del hospital. Ya había recorrido mucho camino alejándose lo más que podía del hospital.

En la primera noche consiguió un trapo en la calle el cual recogió y usaba para cubrirse el cuerpo durante el día y la noche y el frio de invierno. Era una suerte que estaba acostumbrado al frio por vivir toda su vida en una montaña nevada. En la tercera noche por fin había conseguido algo para comer lo cual le sirvió de ayuda ya que no tenía casi fuerzas para seguir de pie.

**#09** se encontraba actualmente cerca de un parque a mitad de la madrugada, el prefirió este lugar para pasar la noche ya que hay no corría tanto peligro como en un callejón en donde era más fácil encontrarlo. Para comer esta noche tuvo que buscar desperdicios en la basura de restaurantes y comer lo que se viera en estado comestible, lo cual fue muy poco solo consiguió una rodaja de sushi frito y un pequeño trozo de pan.

"¡Woof!" un ladrido cerca suyo saco a **#09** de sus pensamientos.

Buscando con la mirada el propietario del ladrido **#09** se encontró con la fija mirada de un perro, el pelaje del perro es de un color rojizo sobre toda la cabeza, lomo, patas delanteras, patas traseras y cola, mientras que por la parte de abajo es de color blanco.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto** #09** estoicamente al perro que lo miraba con atención mientras movía rápidamente su cola "Si buscas comida de mí, mala suerte, porque no te daré nada" dijo el niño con frialdad.

"¡Woof!" ladro el perro sentándose en el suelo y observando al niño.

"Lárgate, no me fastidies" dijo el niño con la intención de comerse la rodaja de sushi frito.

"¡Woof, Woof!" ladro el perro nuevamente provocando que **#09** dirigiera su mirada hacia el can, el niño lo ignoro y procedió a comerse el la rodaja de sushi. Pero de la nada recordó algo que **#18** le dijo a él y a sus hermanos.

"_La máxima muestra de bondad es la compasión… _".

"Ten…" dijo **#09 **dándole la rodaja de sushi con la mano al perro que se la comió con rapidez demostrando que estaba hambriento "Supongo que tu tan bien escapaste" hablo **#09 **como si el perro pudiera entender lo que dice.

"¡Woof!".

"Sí, yo tan bien me escape… " Respondió **#09 **para luego comerse el pan con dos mordiscos y luego recostarse contra un árbol y mirar hacia el cielo "Con esperanzas de vivir" susurro cerrando los ojos y caer medio dormido para mantenerse en guardia ante cualquier amenaza hacia él.

**{X 2 Días Después X} **

Su cuerpo y mente ya estaban al límite no había comido ni descansado bien en días, sumado al frio invernal y la poca fuente de calor que le proporcionaba la bata de hospital y el trapo que usaba como capa eran muy mínimas. Más bien había sobrevivido demasiado tiempo por su cuenta. Durante todos esos días había evitado ser visto por personas no yendo a lugares muy frecuentados por las personas siendo su mejor opción ir por lugares solitarios.

Pero su cuerpo ya no daba para más, tenía mucha hambre, sed, frio y un cuerpo adolorido. Genéticamente alterado o no él ya sabía que a este paso sería su fin. Justamente ahora se encontraba tirado en medio de una acera que gracias a la nieve amortiguo su caída.

"_¿Acaso… este es mi fin?_" pensó **#09 **luchando para mantenerse despierto.

"¡Chi-chan, por aquí!".

**#09 **al escuchar ese llamado cerca de él débilmente alzo la mirada encontrándose con una chica adolescente con ojos color púrpura, pelo púrpura y largo hasta las caderas, y sobre su cabeza lleva lo que parecía ser un par de orejas de conejo robóticas. La chica vestía con ropa adecuada para el invierno. Un abrigo, guantes, pantalones y botas para la nieve.

"Tabane, sinceramente me pregunto que edad mental tienes, eres un peligr-…".

**#09 **vio la llegada de otrachica adolescente alta con el pelo largo y negro sujeta en una cola de caballo, y ojos de color marrones oscuros. Al igual que la otra chica, la chica pelinegra vestía con ropas invernales, un abrigo, guantes, pantalones y botas.

La chica recién llegada se sorprendió grandemente ante lo que veían sus ojos, frente a ella yacía un niño tirado sobre la nieve. El niño traía puesto un trapo viejo que usaba a modo de capa para cubrir su cuerpo del frio.

Ella rápidamente se acercó a al cuerpo del niño y comprobó su pulso encontrándose con un pulso ya algo débil. Inspeccionando más de cerca vio como el niño aun parecía estar consiente ya que parpadeaba y sus ojos extrañamente de color rojo seguían todos sus movimientos con cautela.

"Chi-chan ¿Él se encuentra bien?" pregunto preocupada la chica mientras se posicionaba al lado de su amiga.

"Su pulso esta algo débil, pero con atención medica podría mejorar" respondió la chica para después remover la nieve sobre el cuerpo del niño y luego ponerlo boca arriba y comprobar los latidos de su corazón" Sus latidos son lentos, necesitara intención medica" dijo ella para luego llevar su mano al bolsillo del abrigo y sacar su teléfono celular.

Pero antes de que pudiera llamar a emergencias el niño la detuvo tomando su mano mientras la miraba débilmente "No… lo hagas… si lo haces… me encontraran… y no quiero… regresar… con los científicos… malos" termino de hablar **#09** para después caer desmayado.

Chifuyu y Tabane miraron al niño inconsciente en brazos de la pelinegra con sorpresa por lo que les había dicho. Al parecer él estaba escapando de estos "científicos malos" como él los llamo. Suspirando la pelinegra guardo su teléfono de vuelta al bolsillo de su abrigo y después se levantó cargando al niño en brazos.

"Esto quizás me cause problemas" dijo Chifuyu observando hacia todos lados esperando que nadien la viese con el niño. No quería meterse en problemas con la ley por "secuestrar" a un niño que se encontró en la calle.

"No sería secuestro, pues lo encontramos en la calle" dijo Tabane aligerando el debate interno de la pelinegra.

"Ni que lo digas" dijo Chifuyu caminando y seguida de cerca por la peli purpura.

Ese día la vida de **#09 **cambio grandemente.

* * *

**{X 7 Años Después X}**

* * *

Vemos a un chico adolescente de 16 años con un rostro masculino y un tanto afilado. Sus cabellos eran rubios por delante mientras que por detrás eran rojos como la sangre. Sus ojos eran de un enigmático color rojo que casi parecía brillar. Era bastante alto y su cuerpo era atlético, ni muy delgado ni muy musculoso. El joven vestía con un uniforme escolar completamente blanco con las puntas de las mangas de color rojo y unas líneas negras. En su mano derecha traía puesto un guante blanco/azul sin dedos y con piezas metálicas de color verde en los nudillos.

Actualmente el adolescente caminaba por un pasillo repleto de puras chicas de su misma edad que lo miraban con curiosidad mientras que algunas se murmuraban cosas entre ellas. El solo las ignoraba manteniendo su mirada al frente suyo concentrado en encontrar a alguien en específico.

Camino y camino por los pasillos durante minutos y aun no encontraba a la persona que buscaba. Por suerte para el ahora los pasillo se encontraban vacíos siendo solamente el caminando por ellos.

"_¡Esta academia es como un laberinto! ¡Por que no me mando un mapa!_" pensó el chico viendo ya su primera falta en su primer día de clases.

¡Simplemente estupendo!

* * *

**{X 5 Minutos Después X}**

* * *

Después de vagar por los pasillos durante 5 minutos. Los cuales se sintieron como horas para él. Termino llegando a la oficina de administración en donde amablemente y con miradas nada santas la administradora le dio un mapa y le indico en donde vería clases. Ya con el mapa decidió ir directo al salón de clases y después buscar a su representante y tutora legal.

"Bien, aquí voy" murmuro el chico suspirando para después tocar la puerta tres veces recibiendo como respuesta un "Adelante "del interior.

Abriendo la puerta el chico se encontró con una sala de clases repleta de chicas mirándolo fijamente y con atención. El adolescente a paso lento pero seguro se adentro al salón hasta llegar a la encargada de la clase de pie frente a un mesón.

La encargada de la clase es una mujer joven muy linda en su principios y mediados de los veinte años, con el pelo corto de color verde y gafas de montura redonda. Su estatura es baja en comparación con el resto de las mujeres que había visto, incluyendo a las estudiantes que se encontraban en la habitación. Vestía un vestido amarillo revelador con mangas cortas y botas hasta las rodillas. Y por si fuera poco, el chico inevitablemente enfoco su mirada por un segundo sobre el muy notorio busto y su figura voluptuosa cubierta por el vestido.

"A-Ano, eres Seiei-kun… ¿correcto?" pregunto ella con un tartamudeo" Si es así, yo soy Yamada Maya. Vice-instructora de esta clase, es bueno verte" dijo Maya amablemente presentándose.

El adolescente sonrió tímidamente y asistió para después tomar asiento en el único puesto libre en la fila delantera.

"Seiei-kun, estábamos en medio de las auto-presentaciones antes de que llegaras. Así que ¿Por que no te presentas ante la clase?" pidió Maya amablemente mientras se inclinaba levemente sobre el mesón dándole una pequeña vista de su escote al chico.

El chico asistió embobado por la vista, pero luego cayó de cuenta en donde estaba mirando y con rapidez despego su vista del escote y se levanto de su asiento" ¡Por supuesto!" dijo para luego dirigirse a la clase"¡Mi nombre es Naruto F. Seiei. Gusto en conocerlas a todas, espero que nos llevemos bien!" se presento finalmente Naruto dando una sonrisa amigable.

"… ".

"…".

¿He?... ¿Acaso dije algo de mas?"Pregunto Naruto confundo al no ver ninguna reacción en las chicas.

Lo cual fue lo contrario.

"¡Kyahhhh, un chico y uno muy guapo!".

"¡Es muy lindo!".

"¡Su cabello es raro pero lo hace ver muy guapo!".

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Naruto ya se encontraba en medio de la mitad de las chicas del salón, quienes les tocaban el cabello y cuerpo, incluso hubo una que otra atrevida que toco algo de más.

"¡Eh… Sensei, ayúdeme!" pidió el pelo rubio/rojo rodeado de chicas.

"¿Ah… eh?, todas, por favor guarden silencio y tomen asiento, están asustando a Seiei-kun" dijo Maya tratando de poner orden a las hormonales chicas.

Antes de que pudiera seguir tratando de poner orden entre las chicas la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe.

Esta vez se trataba de una mujer joven de pie en el umbral. Ella, en contraste con Maya, era adecuadamente alta. Su largo pelo negro estaba vagamente hacia atrás y se dividió en dos partes similares. Su vestuario consistía en una camisa blanca formal con un abrigo negro y una corbata verde. En su mitad inferior vestía con una falda negra con medias negras, rematado con un par de zapatos de tacón negro. Su rostro estaba neutro y serio, sumando al el aura que la rodeaba sugería un carácter estricto.

Naruto la conocía bien, demasiado bien.

"Acabas de llegar y ya tienes el salón hecho un caos" dijo la seria mujer dando una mirada que en lenguaje femenino se interpretaría así:"Aléjense de él" a la chicas que rodeaban al peli rubio/rojo que al ver esa mirada se separaron tomaron asiento rápidamente.

"Hey, yo no hice nada, solo me presente y todo termino así" dijo Naruto en su defensa.

La mujer entro finalmente al salón cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y camino hasta quedar frente al chico. El estaba esperando un saludo o una calurosa bienvenida. Y lo único que recibió fue un golpe con un libro de parte de la mujer.

"¿Qué fue eso Chifuyu-chan? Pensé que me daría un abrazo o algo por el estilo" se quejo Naruto sobándose la cabeza. Aunque en realidad ese golpe no le dolió.

"Es Orimura-sensei en la academia. Y trata de no causar otro alboroto" dijo seriamente Chifuyu para luego voltearse hacia Maya. Personalmente hubiera querido saludar al peli rubio/rojo con un cálido abrazo, pero esa clase de contacto con los estudiantes estaba prohibido dentro de la academia IS.

"Que cruel eres Chifuyu-chan" murmuro Naruto con una nube de depresión sobre su cabeza.

Chifuyu siempre había sido como una reina de hielo, actitud seria y estricta. Pero él sabía perfectamente que ella tenía un gran corazón. Después de todo ella y su hermana y otras personas lo salvaron de su muerte… y su oscuridad. Su aspecto neutro y su apariencia seria solo eran para ocultar su naturaleza amable y protectora.

"Orimura-sensei, ¿Su reunión ya termino?" pregunto Maya.

"En efecto. Yamada-kun, me disculpo por tener que hacer que recibas a las clase sola" dijo Chifuyu para luego posicionarse frente a todos en la clase" ¡Señoritas! … y señorito" dijo refiriéndose al peli rubio/rojo que alzo una ceja ante su mención "Soy su instructora Orimura Chifuyu. Mi trabajo es completar su entrenamiento con los IS en un año" dijo Chifuyu terminando de hablar y las reacciones fueron instantáneas.

La mayoría de las chicas gritaron rebosantes de alegría. Gritos y aplausos ante la gran admiración de la sensei.

"¡KYAAAAA!".

"Chifuyu-sama! ¡Es la verdadera Chifuyu-sama!".

"¡Ella es demasiado hermosa!".

"¡Vine a esta academia dese kitakyuushuu porque te admiro, Onee-sama!".

"¡Te quiero!".

"¡Yo podría morir por ti!".

"¡Onee-sama, por favor regáñenos y abuse mas de nosotras!".

Los gritos no terminaron allí.

"Tener a tantos idiotas reunidos aquí cada año es un espectáculo digno de ver. Debo admirar su dedicación? O ¿Sentir lástima por su estupidez?" pregunto Chifuyu a nadien en particular mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con irritación.

"Etto… Chifuyu-chan ¿Las harás callar o dejaras eso así?" pregunto Naruto para luego callar ante la gélida mirada de la peli negra"¡Orimura-sensei! "dijo rápidamente el peli rubio/rojo sentándose derecho.

"Dirígete a mí como Orimura-sensei en la academia, Seiei" dijo Chifuyu tomando un libro del mesón y luego estrellarlo contra la mesa del rubio"¡Guarden silencio!" la clase entera callo y tomo asiento" Les enseñare lo básico de los IS en 6 meses. Después de todo el trabajo practico, por lo tanto debería dejar que sus cuerpos se acostumbren a las maniobras básicas a mitad de mes. ¿Entendido? Si están de acuerdo, digan si… y si no lo están, igualmente digan si".

"¡Si!".

"_Parece una dictadora_" pensó Naruto cerrando los ojos concentrándose en sus pensamientos" _Bueno, independientemente de lo que digan permanecer en esta academia será sin duda muy interesante_".

Después de esa interesante muestra de dominio y control por parte de Chifuyu. Maya procedió a iniciar con la primera lección. Y lo primero fue dar una breve explicación del origen de los IS.

"Como ya saben todos, el nombre verdadero de los IS es Infinite Stratos. En un traje multi plataforma desarrollado en Japón" dijo Maya abriendo una pantalla holo gráfica en donde se podía ver un traje robótico de aspecto espacial" Cuando fue desarrollado hace 10 años, su propósito original era el de operar en el espacio exterior, pero en la actualidad, el desarrollo con esos fines está detenido. Gracias al "Tratado de Alaska", el uso militar también está prohibido, ahora es utilizado para competencias y para determinados tipos de deporte. Y la Academia IS es la única institución a nivel mundial con el objetivo de entrenar a los pilotos de los IS. Reuniendo a estudiantes de todo los países que vienen aquí con el único fin de convertirse en pilotos, jóvenes de varios países trabajaran todos los días con el fin de mejorar sus habilidades. Con este propósito en mente, propónganse a estudiar arduamente durante los próximos tres años" Dijo Maya finalizando con la explicación de los IS y la Academia finalizo.

"¡Sí!".

Para aclarar la cosas y el por que Naruto es el único chico en esta academia se debe al hecho de que él es el primer hombre en poder pilotear un IS. No fue hace mucho que surgió ese descubrimiento, pero cuando sucedió varios países enfocaron su atención en el. Lo cual le preocupaba. Pero gracias al gobierno japonés él sería absolutamente intocable ante las intenciones y propuestas de otros países.

Hasta lo habían nombrado como tesoro nacional.

Naruto estaba actualmente sentado en su escritorio, sosteniendo su cabeza entre las palmas de las manos. Los dedos frotando círculos en las sienes tratando de aliviar algo de su estrés. Él había tratado de salir del salón en lo que la lección termino. Pero después de que Maya y Chifuyu. Que lo había dejado con las chicas hormonales. Salieron del salo las chicas se reunieron en la puerta junto a otras chicas a mirándolo como si fuera algún tipo de pieza histórica o algo. Lo cual tanta atención hacia que Naruto se sintiera no muy incomodo.

"Es ese es el chico, el único varón en todo el mundo en poder pilotear un IS".

"Operó el SI durante el examen de capacitación. Fue una gran noticia internacional".

"¿Crees que es soltero?".

"No sé, ¿Por qué no le preguntas?".

"¿Por qué no tratas de hablar con él?"

"_Que cruel Chifuyu-chan, dejarme aquí solo con todas estas chicas hormonales. Hasta ya siento que me desnudan con la mirada_ "pensó Naruto comenzando a contemplar la idea de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa"_¡Que alguien me saque de aquí y de esta situación!_".

Y por gracia divina. La ayuda vino por él.

El sonido de un suave pisoteo constante lo saco de sus pensamientos. Alzando la mirada el peli rubio/rojo se topo con una cara muy conocida.

La chica delante de él tenía pelo largo y negro recogido en una cola de caballo, sujeto por una cinta verde con rayas negras. Ella tiene los ojos de color azul oscuro, y una figura curvilínea, siendo muy bien dotada en el departamento en el pecho. Llevaba el uniforme estándar, la única diferencia del resto era que en sus piernas traía puesto unas largas medias hasta la mitad del muslo y botas negras hasta la rodilla.

"Naruto, necesito hablar contigo".

"Un momento… tu eres… ¡Houki!" dijo el chico de pelo rubio/rojo alegre de encontrase nuevamente con su amiga de la infancia.

Después de todo ¿Cómo iba a olvidarla? Si ella era su inseparable amiga de la infancia.

"Sígueme, iremos a un lugar un poco mas privado" dijo Houki empezando a caminar seguida de Naruto.

"Claro, en donde sea que no me miren así estaré bien" dijo Naruto levantándose de su asiento para seguir a la chica.

¡Por lo menos ahora no estaría solo en esta gran academia!

* * *

**{X En la Azotea X}**

* * *

"Así que..." comenzó Naruto iniciando una conversación "¿Cómo supiste que era yo?".

"Por supuesto que tu cabello. Nunca olvidaría ese cabello de dos tonos y alborotado" dijo Houki para luego sonreír suavemente.

"Solo por eso…" dijo Naruto ofendido.

"Solo bromeaba, Nunca podría olvidar a uno de mis amigos "corrigió Houki mientras que su sonrisa se amplió.

"Ja Ja, muy chistosa" dijo Naruto para luego esbozar una sonrisa algo sugerente" Para que lo sepas, yo tampoco te olvide… y mucho menos ahora que te has vuelto una muy linda chica" termino de decir el peli rubio/rojo sacando el pulgar de aprobación.

"B-Baka, pero que dices, resulta que ahora eres pervertido" dijo Houki adquiriendo un tono claro de rosa en las mejillas "_El piensa que soy linda_ "pensó feliz la chica.

"Aja… claro" dijo el desinteresadamente "Por cierto ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?".

"Yo no he hecho mucho" dijo Houki tomando asiento en la banca al lado del peli rubio/rojo" Solo practico mi Kendo".

"Si es cierto, me enteré de que ganaste el torneo nacional de kendo" dijo de repente para luego mirarla y dedicarle una gran y brillante sonrisa" ¡Felicidades!".

Houki fue sorprendida con la guardia al escuchar la repentina felicitación de su amigo. Un tono rosa suave apareció en sus mejillas" ¿Cómo lo supiste?".

"¿Eh? Bueno yo tan bien leo los periódicos, navego por Internet y veo las noticias "dijo Naruto casi sonando ofendido.

Antes de que algo mas fuera dicho la campana sonó, anunciando de que ya era tiempo de regresar a la sala de estudio. Ambos Naruto y Houki regresaron rápidamente a clases. Ambos caminaban en un agradable y cómodo silencio.

* * *

**{X Salón de Clase X}**

* * *

"¿Hay alguien que tenga alguna pregunta o duda?" pregunto Maya amablemente después de terminar de explicar la lección.

"_Por suerte ya me sabia eso" _pensó el peli rubio/rojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Seiei-kun, ¿Tienes alguna duda?". Pregunto Maya sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

"¿Ah? No, para nada Yamada-sensei. Todo quedo perfectamente claro" aseguro Naruto relajadamente sacando un pequeño librito verde que no tenia absolutamente nada que ver con la clase "Si no es mucha molestia Yamada-sensei, leeré este libro ya que por lo que me han dicho es muy educativo" dijo el chico abriendo el libro.

Maya viendo que el chico no tenía ninguna duda o pregunta n vio problema alguno en que el leyera su libro así que lo dejo que lo leyera. Pero al contrario de Maya, Chifuyu vio un minúsculo y imperceptible "18".

"Seiei, ¿Leíste el libro de consulta antes de entrar a la academia?"Pregunto Chifuyu acercándose lentamente hacia Naruto.

"Eh… ¿Te refieres al libro ese grueso'" pregunto Naruto no entendiendo a que venía la pregunta.

"Si. Esta hecho especialmente para que los estudiantes lo lean antes de ingresar a esta academia" dijo Chifuyu ya enfrente del chico.

"Bueno veras… por un descuido lo deje en el monorriel" dijo Naruto sobándose el cuello nerviosamente.

Sin previo aviso Chifuyu le propino un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto con un libro y le quito el librito que este se disponía a leer "Este libro es esta en contra de las reglas. Además no tienes la edad para leerlo".

"Ehh, ¿Pero por que? Si es un libro de educación" replico Naruto no entendiendo el por que le confiscaron el libro.

Como respuesta Chifuyu solo mostró el "18" rojo al reverso del libro "Este libro tiene contenido no acto para menores de edad. Cuando cumplas los 18 ven a buscarlo".

"… "el rostro del chico era completamente neutro_" ¡Ese viejo me dio un libro para adultos en vez del libro de mecánica avanzada!_".

"Para que tengas claro las reglas de la academia te conseguiré otro libro. Solo asegúrate de no perderlo" dijo Chifuyu regresando al centro del salón.

"Pero… con todo esas páginas de reglas me sentiré como en una prisión" replico Naruto desconforme pero cayó en seco el ver la mirada mortal de Chifuyu.

"Te estoy diciendo que lo hagas" dijo o más bien ordeno Chifuyu con un brillo mortal en los ojos.

"… Si. Lo haré" dijo el chico evitando cualquier problema _"Como siempre Chifuyu-chan haciendo gala de su autoridad como reina de hielo, su palabra siempre tiene que ser la ley_" pensó Naruto.

Pero se estremeció cuando ella le envió una mirada mordaz. De alguna manera sabiendo lo que él estaba pensando.

"_¡¿Cómo demonios sabe ella que estoy pensando?!_".

"Antes de empezar otra actividad o lección por el día de hoy, tenemos asunto muy importante pendiente. Ahora pasaremos a elegir quien será el representante de la clase para competir en el torneo escolar. El representante de la clase no solo participara en el torneo, sino que también asistirá a las reuniones del comité. Pueden considerarlo algo así como el líder de la clase. Es correcto y valido nominarse y nominar a otros para el puesto "hizo una pausa y continuó "Así que… ¿Hay algún candidato para el puesto?".

La clase entera permaneció en silencio por un momento, pensando y meditando a quien nominar y quien se nominaría a sí mismo para el puesto de representante. Pero después de pensarlo durante algunos minutos la clase entera se pusieron de acuerdo inconscientemente en nominar al primer y único chico en toda la academia IS.

Bueno, solo exceptuando por una.

"_Por lo que Chifuyu-chan acaba de decir puedo decir con certeza de que tener ese puesto implica demasiado trabajo y horas de aburrimiento_ " Pensó Naruto adoptar una expresión de aburrimiento total.

"¡Creo que Seiei-kun debe ser nuestro representante!" -gritó una chica de repente. Ella fue rápidamente seguida por muchas voces de acuerdo.

"_¡Haha! Pobre… _"pensó Naruto antes de darse de cuenta de que se referían a él" ¡ESPERA, QUÉ!" dijo el levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

"¿No tienes elección en este asunto, Seiei. Ahora, por favor toma asiento" dijo Chifuyu con voz de mando y brillo peligroso en los ojos.

Naruto se sentó de nuevo con una mirada derrotado en su rostro" _¡Esa mujer es una tirana!"._

Fue entonces cuando una voz habló, la ira era inequívocamente presente.

"¡No hay manera que pueda aceptar eso!" Grito una voz femenina con claro acento británico.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia la propietaria de la voz encontrándose con una chica adolescente claramente británica de ojos azules, pelo rubio largo y rizado retenido por una diadema azul. Sus orejas estaban adornadas con pendientes a juego de color azul, mientras que su uniforme tomó un aspecto más formal que lo normal. Modificado ligeramente con una falda larga con bordes de encaje negro al final de la falda y las mangas. Es muy bonita con excelentes curvas en comparación con la mayoría de las chicas de su edad, el tamaño de su pecho solo demostraba aún más este punto.

"_Wow… las chicas británicas están muy bien desarrolladas, solo mira su busto es como el de Houki… ¡Gah! ¡No Naruto, ya estas pareciéndote al viejo!_" pensó el chico desasiéndose de los malos pensamientos.

"¡Este tipo de elección es inaceptable! ¡Tener a un hombre como representante de la clase es una deshonra!" dijo la rubio mostrando su total desacuerdo ante esa elección!"¿Esperan que yo, Cecilia Alcott tenga que soportar esa deshonra por un año entero? No tolerare ser representada por un hombre "finalizo Cecilia escupiendo la palabra "Hombre" de tal manera que lo hizo parecer que dejó un mal sabor en la lengua "Además, yo soy la única persona aquí que está realmente califica para ese papel." Declaró la rubia moviendo de un tirón su largo cabello de esa manera arrogante "No quiero presumir, pero yo fui la única en derrotar a un evaluador durante el examen de ingreso. Soy una élite entre elit-".

Tenía la intención de continuar su diatriba, pero fue interrumpida por el mismo chico que había estado criticando previamente.

"No sé cual sea tu problema conmigo, ¿pero Sabes? Es muy grosero y descortés criticar a alguien sin conocerlo primero" dijo el peli rubio/rojo levantándose de su silla para luego mirar directamente a Cecilia.

"¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme? ¡Bárbaro grosero!" dijo Cecilia ofendida de que un hombre se dirigiera a ella con tanta y según ella barbarie.

"La única que está siendo grosero aquí eres Tu "declaró el chico con una expresión seria "¿Qué no se suponía que las chicas británicas eran todas unas damas de la alta sociedad? ¿Sera que solo son puras patrañas de sus excelentes modales?".

"¿Acaso acabas de insultar a mi país?"Pregunto Cecilia con enfado.

"Tómalo como mejor te parezca" respondió con simpleza e indiferencia Naruto" Pero, eso es precisamente lo que quiero decir" agrego él.

La clase vio con mucho interés el interesante desarrollo verbal entre Naruto y Cecilia. Pero las cosas se pusieron aun más interesantes cuando la chica rubia se acerco al chico quedando frente a él.

"Muy bien, entonces... ¡Te reto a un duelo!" reto Cecilia en tono desafiante.

"¡Me parece bien! Es mejor resolver esto en un duelo a que estar discutiendo "dijo Naruto con seguridad aceptando el reto.

"Si pierdes, te haré mi siervo personal. ¡No, serás mi esclavo!" dijo Cecilia muy segura de su victoria.

"Como quieras, pero si yo gano tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga por una semana" dijo el rubio no sabiendo como podían ser interpretadas esas palabras.

"¿C-Como te atreves a pedirme algo así? Tu desvergonzado" dijo Cecilia con un sonrojo de vergüenza e indignación "Yo soy la candidata representante de Inglaterra, soy la élite entre la élite y sin mencionar que pertenezco a la nobleza británica" dijo Cecilia recuperando la compostura y haciendo gala de su actitud de niña rica.

"¿Enserio?" pregunto el chico a modo de burla "Entonces esto será interesante. Un simple y mero plebeyo hombre derrotando a una mujer de la clase alta británica, sabrás que los títulos y posición social no cuentan en un duelo, así que espero que no te contengas" dijo Naruto sonriendo con mucha confianza.

"Pensaba en darte algo de ventaja, pero por lo que acabas de decir no seré nada suave contigo" dijo Cecilia sonriendo arrogantemente "Te espero mañana en la arena de combate" finalizo la rubia mirando al peli rubio/rojo arrogancia.

Chifuyu que vio el intercambio verbal entre Naruto y Cecilia solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y cruzo los brazos debajo del pecho y se acerco hasta los dos adolescentes "Que así sea. Yo validare este duelo, así que Seiei y Alcott, asegúrense de estar preparados".

Los dos adolescentes solo respondieron asistiendo con la cabeza mientras compartían una última mirada desafiante y regresaban a sus puestos.

* * *

**{X Ending Theme: 2PM - Take Off X}**

* * *

}-{

**Notas:**

**Para ser honesto he tenido ganas de escribir un fic Crossover Naruto/Infinite Stratos y finalmente lo hice. **

**En esta historia Naruto tomara el lugar como absoluto protagonista de este fic. Ichika no estará presente en el fic ya que para quitarle todo el protagonismo decidí dejarlo fuera. **

**Si, el fic será harem pero acepto sugerencias para las chicas.**

**Espero sinceramente que les guste este nuevo proyecto y le den una oportunidad, si quieren recomendarme o darme alguna sugerencia es más que aceptable y bien recibido.**

**Tan bien me gustaría comentarles e invitarles a que se unan a mí página de Facebook especialmente hecha para informar a los lectores de los cambios, futuros proyectos y mucho más.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, cuídense.**


	2. IS G 00 Cap 02

**Los derechos de Naruto, IS Infinite Stratos o de las****franquicias de Gundam, tales como Gundam Wing/Seed/Seed Destiny/00 pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Izuru Yumizuru y los estudios Sunrise. Yo solo soy dueño de lo que mi retorcida mente invente.**

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: " I am a Gundam".

Personajes pensando: " _I am a Gundam_".

Maquinas: "**Sistemas 100% funcionales**".

Ubicación: **{X Laboratorio X}**

Nota de autor: (Ese soy yo).

**Exia vs Blue Tears**

* * *

**{X Opening Theme: L.M.C. - Boys and Girls X}**

* * *

"¿Acaso todas aquí están en su época del mes?" se pregunto Naruto mientras caminaba hacia los dormitorios.

¿La razón de esa pregunta?, la actitud de Cecilia hacia él, Houki lo acuso de pervertido sin el entender el motivo y finalmente Chifuyu que lo llevo al salón de profesores y le ordeno no hacer nada de las suyas en el dormitorio de las chicas. Eso y la gran cantidad de chicas que caminaban a espaldas de él mientras murmuraban cosas sobre su apariencia.

"Si el primer día fue así, ya puedo ver mi triste futuro…" murmuro el chico sintiendo lastima por sí mismo.

* * *

**{X Dormitorios X}**

* * *

"Supongo que es aquí" dijo mirando el numero de la habitación asignada para él. Sin tocar Naruto entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Dando unos pasos se adentro mas al interior de la habitación y se sorprendió un poco por la elegancia pero simple diseño. La habitación tenía dos camas separadas por una pared rodadiza, tres estantes con algunos libros, dos guarda ropas y una mesa con dos computadoras.

"¡Oh! Esto sí que es lujoso" dijo Naruto dejándose caer en la primera cama y se relajaba dando un gran bostezo perezoso "Y pensar que todo esto será solo mío" dijo él mientras se levantaba de la cama y se quitaba la parte inferior del uniforme quedando solo con el pantalón y el torso desnudo.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" pregunto una voz femenina en el interior del baño"Ah, ¿Eres mi compañera de cuarto? Espero que nos llevemos bien" de la nada la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a Houki con el cabello suelto, una fina toalla rosada alrededor de su curvilínea figura y algunas gotas de agua resbalando por sus pechos "Lamento presentarme así, pero necesitaba tomar una ducha. Mi nombre es Shinonono Houki" termino de presentarse ella acabando de secarse el cabello con otra toalla y finalmente abrir los ojos encontrándose con en Sorprendido, sonrojado e inmóvil Naruto" ¡N-N-Naruto!" dijo Houki sorprendida de que el peli rubio/rojo se encontrara en su habitación.

"¿S-SI?" pregunto el no muy seguro de que decir, pero si muy seguro a dónde mirar.

Y más cuando tienes a una chica semi desnuda ante los ojos.

"¡N-No mires!"Dijo Houki mientras se cubría los pechos usando los brazos

"¡Lo siento!" se disculpo el chico dándose la vuelta.

"¿Qué haces aquí en este momento?" pregunto ella algo apenada de ser vista así.

"Bueno veras, al parecer este también es mi cuarto" dijo nerviosamente Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pero luego cayó de cuenta lo que eso significaba" ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Los dos estamos en el mismo cuarto?!" dijo dándose cuenta de la nueva situación de ambos.

"¿Qué hiciste ahora Naruto?, ¿A quién sobornaste para que termináramos así?" pregunto Houki acerándose con un rápido movimiento a un saco que contenía una espada Bokken y una Shinai. La chica tomo la Bokken y se lanzo contra el chico que al notar sus intenciones salió corriendo por la puerta encerrándola adentro.

"Fiuu, estoy a salvo" dijo Naruto soltando un suspiro de alivio mientras se recostaba contra la puerta.

Pero su alivio no duro mucho ya que la punta de la espada Bokken atravesó la puerta de madera con demasiada facilidad. Al lado de su cuello, su pierna, brazo cabeza y hombro la punta del Bokken salía cerca de esas zonas de su cuerpo, pero él con una especia de baile evadía cada golpe dirigido a esas partes" ¿Que acaso tratas de asesinarme?" pregunto Naruto tomando una distancia segura de la puerta" ¡Si no fuera esquivado eso ahorita estaría muerto!" dijo Naruto señalado con el dedo acusador.

El alboroto causado por ambos Naruto y Houki causo que las demás habitantes del dormitorio salieran de sus habitaciones y se encontraran con esa extraña escena del único chico en toda la academia reprochándole a su compañera de cuarto por casi haberlo matado.

"¿Qué, que?".

"¡Es Seiei-kun y está casi desnudo!".

"¡¿Enserio?!".

"¡Yo quiero ver!".

"¡Seiei-kun tiene un cuerpo bien definido y marcado!".

"¡Houki déjame entrar, me están fichando el paquete!" pidió Naruto mientras trataba de abrir la puerta agujereada y asegurada con el seguro "Vamos Houki, Houki-san, déjame entrar en este momento, por favor esto se está poniendo feo" pidió Naruto nervioso por la forma en la que estaba siendo visto por las chicas.

Houki se apiado de Naruto y abriendo la puerta dijo" Entra" dijo Ella abriendo la puerta demostrando que se había vestido con un uniforme de kendo.

El sin hacerse esperar entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta y espero un poco a que las demás chicas regresaran a su habitación antes de iniciar una conversación "Gracias por dejarme entrar, esas chicas me estaba mirando raro" dijo tomando asiento en su cama.

"¿Así que tú serás mi compañero de cuarto?"Pregunto Houki.

"Si, eso parece" respondió Naruto mirándola.

"¿Cuál es tu propósito?".

"¿He?".

"Estoy preguntando que es lo que planeas" dijo Houki para luego enfocar su mirada en el" ¡Hombres y mujeres no pueden compartir cama después de los 7 años Eso es de sentido común!"Dijo en tono de regaño.

"Oye no tenemos que compartir camas, por eso hay dos camas separadas" dijo Naruto recalcando ese punto" Además, estoy de acuerdo en que un hombre y una mujer mayores de 15 compartiendo una cama podría ser problemático".

"¿Pediste ser asignado a este cuarto conmigo?" dijo Houki ilusionada.

"¿He? No, si fuera así hubiese pedido tener un cuarto para mí solo" dijo Naruto acabando con las ilusiones de la chica.

La cual se enojo y tomando el Bokken se lanzo nuevamente contra el peli rubio/rojo que la detuvo atrapando la espada con las manos "Eres un grandísimo Baka" dijo Houki poniendo una cara de asesino en serie que asusto un poco a Naruto,

"H-Houki, tu cara me está asustando" dijo Naruto sudando balas.

"Ya que viviremos en la misma habitación hacen falta algunas reglas. Primero el uso de la ducha: yo la usare desde la 7 hasta las 8. Tú la podrás usar de 8 a 9" dijo Houki ya tranquila.

"Ehh, y yo que la quería usar temprano. Pero ¿Y si quiero bañarme temprano no hay otro baño?" pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

"Solo tienen baños al final de cada corredor "dijo ella sin dar muchos detalles.

"Veamos, ya que la Academia IS es una academia solo para chicas siendo yo el único chico y si es una emergencia… "dijo Naruto tomando una pose pensativa con un pequeño sonrojo.

Houki viendo su cara solo lo pincho con la punta de su Bokken" Me da vergüenza saber que te has vuelto un pervertido en los años que no estuvimos juntos, ¡Supongo que tendré que darte tu castigo aquí mismo!" dijo la pelinegra alzando su Bokken en alto.

"¡Como si lo fuera a permitir!"Dijo Naruto saltando hacia atrás y luego tomar la Shinai del saco y terminar tomando la Shinai junto a un brasier blanco con estampado de corazones rozados" ¿Are? Este brasier es algo grande" dijo tomándolo con la mano y verlo de cerca.

"¡D-Devuélvemelo!" dijo Houki nerviosa arrebatándole la intima prenda al sorprendido Naruto.

"Houki…".

"¿Q-Que?".

"Tus pechos se han vuelto muy grandes".

"¡Pervertido!".

"¡ITTTAI!".

* * *

**{X Al Día Siguiente: Salón de clases X}**

* * *

"Seiei, tu IS llego a nuestras instalaciones esta mañana, así que después de clases ve y prepárate. Lo mismo te aconsejo Alcott" dijo Chifuyu en su habitual tono de mando.

Después de eso los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

"¿Seiei-kun ya cuenta con un IS personal?".

"Pero solo está en primer año".

"Eso quiere decir que el gobierno lo apoya".

"Yo también quiero tener mi propio IS personal".

"¿Realmente es tan impresionante tener tu propio IS personal?" pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

Con rapidez Cecilia se paro frente a él y cruzada de brazos dijo "Me agrada oír eso" dijo para luego señalarlo con el dedo acusador "El duelo por el puesto de representante de la clase será más interesante ahora que tienes tu propio IS. Pero eso no cambiara nada, ya que el ganador está más que claro del resultado final de este duelo" ella cruzo nuevamente sus brazos y sonrió con arrogancia" No sería justo que solo yo usara un IS personal mientras tu usaras uno de entrenamiento " finalizo Cecilia.

"¿Así que tu también tiene un IS personal? Entonces esto será mucho más interesante, solo espero que me des una buena pelea que este al nivel de mi Exia" dijo Naruto confiadamente mientras se levantaba y apoyaba su mano sobre su mesa de trabajo.

"Yo tan bien espero que tú y tu Exia estén al nivel mío y el de mi Blue Tears" dijo Cecilia con igual confianza.

"Muy bien ustedes dos, tomen asiento la lección aun continua" ordeno Chifuyu con voz autoritaria ante lo cual Cecilia regreso a su asiento y se sentaba mientras que el chico hacia lo mismo "Muy bien Yamada-kun, continua con la lección" dijo la pelinegra regresando al frente de la clase.

"Los IS, o Infinite Stratos envuelven a sus pilotos en un campo compuesto de energía para protegerlos. Además, este IS tiene la habilidad de ajustar las funciones corporales para mantener al piloto en una situación estable. Puede aumentar el ritmo cardíaco, el pulso, la capacidad pulmonar, la cantidad de sudor que se pierde, y las endorfinas, que son aminoácidos que libera el cerebro en momentos de dolor, ejercicio o agitación. En pocas palabras, tiene algo parecido a una voluntad propia, así el piloto y el IS pueden entenderse mutuamente…" dijo Maya deteniéndose para contestar posibles preguntas.

"Sensei, ¿Eso está bien? digo, da un poco de miedo que una maquina pueda controlar así mi cuerpo" pregunto una chica con duda e inseguridad.

"En realidad no es tan malo. Todas llevamos un sujetador, ¿Verdad? Es como tener ese tipo de apoyo. De hecho es más una ayuda que una fuente de efectos adversos. Por supuesto, es por eso que es importante personalizar tu IS, igual que al tener un sujetador que no se ajusta del todo a tus medid..." Maya se detuvo a media frase estupefacta por lo que acaba de decir frente a un chico.

Tras un momento, su cara se puso roja.

"Bueno, eso... no, eso es... jaja Seiei-kun supongo que no entenderás esto... n-no sé... este ejemplo jajaja..."dijo Maya soltando una risilla nerviosa.

Su incomodidad se extendió por toda la clase, y algunas de las chicas inconscientemente pusieron sus brazos delante de sus pechos. Al igual que en el percance con la ropa de Houki de ayer.

Esta horrible atmósfera se apoderó del salo durante otros 10 o 20 segundos.

"Ejem, Yamada-kun, por favor, continúe con la lección " dijo Chifuyu al rescate.

"¡Eep! Ah, sí" fingiendo deliberadamente una tos Maya volvió al tema, aunque parecía querer meterse entre las páginas de su libro y cerrar la tapa "Bien, bueno, esto es importante. El IS tiene algo similar a una consciencia humana que puede conversar con el piloto. En otras palabras, cuanto más tiempo pasa alguien pilotando un IS, mejor entiende ese IS las características del piloto y cuanto mejor se entiendan con el IS, más poderosos y eficientes serán. Así que en lugar de entender el IS como una herramienta, piensen en él como en un gran compañero mecánico".

Inmediatamente una chica levantó la mano.

"Sensei, cuando dices 'compañero', ¿quiere decir como un novio?"

"Bueno eso… ¿Cómo debo decirlo? no lo sé... es decir, no he tenido ese tipo experiencia antes, así que...me pregunto cómo se siente" dijo Maya algo enrojecida comenzando a charlotear sobre citas y relaciones entre chicos y chicas.

"¡La sensei es tan linda!".

"Esta debe ser la atmósfera de una escuela solo para chicas" murmuro Naruto algo incomodo por la situación.

* * *

**{X De Camino Hacia la Arena de Combate X}**

* * *

Después de que la clase acabara Naruto junto a Houki se dirigían a la arena de combate. Mientras caminaban la chica le reprochaba al chico por su imprudencia al momento de caer en las provocaciones por parte de Cecilia y finalmente terminar en un duelo.

"Ya te dije que estaré bien, mis probabilidades de perder son bastante bajas en comparación a las de ella" aseguro Naruto perezosamente mientras caminaba.

"Suenas muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿Tu IS debe de ser muy bueno? Ya que eso explicaría mejor el por que estas tan relajado" dijo Houki ya un poco más tranquila por el próximo duelo del chico.

"Claro que mi Exia es el mejor, tengo toda mi confianza puesta en el "dijo Naruto mientras miraba su guante con ojos llenos de confianza y determinación.

Houki se sonrojo un poco al ver esa mirada tan determina que mostraba Naruto en ese momento" ¿Sabes? Escuche que el IS de Cecilia es de tipo francotirador, así si cuentas con una espada tienes otra ventaja sobre ella" dijo Houki esperando a que eso fuese de ayuda para él.

"Para ser exacto, tengo siete espadas" revelo Naruto.

"¡¿Siete?! ¿Y acaso las usas todas a la vez?" pregunto Houki imaginándose a Naruto portando siete espadas.

"Oe, no te hagas ideas locas en la cabeza, solo las uso de una en una, o en tal caso de dos" Aclaro el peli rubio/rojo con una gota en la cabeza.

Ambos llegaron a la arena de combate y se dirigieron a lugares separados. Houki se dirigió al hangar a esperar al chico, mientras que Naruto se dirigió a los vestidores a cambiarse y ponerse el uniforme de piloto especialmente hecho para adaptarse a su IS.

Ya cuando se preparo fue directamente hacia el hangar en donde lo esperaban Houki, Chifuyu y Maya estando en la bahía de control de operaciones.

Al contrario del uniforme que le ofrecieron a Naruto al entrar a la academia él prefirió mil veces vestir el uniforme de piloto hecho especialmente para el Exia. Su uniforme consistía en un traje negro de cuerpo completo que mediante a un botón se moldeaba al cuerpo del piloto. Para el torso traía una pieza azul hecha de un material resistente que cubría la parte superior del torso y la zona de las costillas. Unas pequeñas armaduras para las hombreras de color azul, junto a unas armaduras de muñecas hasta los codos y unos guantes azules. Unas botas altas sobre las rodillas.

"Seiei. Alcott ya está afuera activa tu IS y ve a por ella" ordeno Chifuyu estando en la bahía de operaciones.

"Si, Si, Chifuyu-chan como siempre hay que hacer lo que la reina de hielo ordene "murmuro Naruto con sarcasmo.

"Escuche eso ultimo, Seiei y apresúrate, solo podemos usar la arena de combate por un tiempo" sonó la voz de la pelinegra a través del intercomunicador.

"Si señora" dijo Mientras corría hacia la catapulta de lanzamiento "Despierta… Exia".

Después de decir eso último el cuerpo del chico fue rodeado por una gran cantidad de partículas verdes que formaron una esfera con él en el interior haciendo que el Exia se manifestara hasta que las partículas se dispersaran.

Al contrario de los IS que son muy voluminosos, el Exia era muy diferente en diseño que el resto. La cabeza de Naruto estaba cubierta por un casco con una V y un cristal verde al frente, y a los lados unas esferas verdes que cubrían sus orejas. Su hombros estaban cubiertos por una grandes hombrearas azules conectadas por medio de unos cables como cintas a los brazos, su torso estaba cubierto por una esfera plana de color verde con unos aspiradores/expulsores dorados a la altura del pecho. Y sus piernas estaban protegidas por unas piernas robóticas sobre las rodillas. En su espalda yacía un cono blanco que emitía una pequeña y moderada cantidad de partículas verdes.

Y finalmente el Exia se encontraba armado con dos empuñaduras montadas en la parte de atrás de los hombros. Dos empuñaduras Adjuntas en la parte de atrás de la cintura. Dos espadas, una larga y otra corta alojadas a cada lado de la cintura. Un gran escudo montado en el brazo izquierdo. Y finalmente una gran cuchilla unida a un escudo miniatura en el brazo derecho, que sirve como arma principal.

"_Por fin le haces justicia a tu nombre, Gundam Exia, Gundam siete espadas" _pensó Naruto lleno de orgullo por su más grande posesión material. Pero el Exia no era sola una posesión, era como una parte de su propio cuerpo, era su más grande compañero.

"Naruto F. Seiei, Gundam Exia, Lanzamiento "Después de decir eso Naruto y el Exia fueron disparados por la catapulta de lanzamiento hacia la arena en donde se encontraba ya preparada y lista Cecilia junto a su Blue Tears.

"Te daré una última oportunidad para que te rindas" dijo Cecilia tranquilamente.

"¿Una última oportunidad? Ja, no gracias no la necesito "dijo Naruto rechazando la "generosa" oferta.

"Que pena… si ese es el caso ¡Es hora de decir adiós!" dijo Cecilia para luego entrar rápidamente en modo de disparo un poderoso rayo azul hacia el peli rubio/rojo.

A último momento Naruto se hiso a un lado permitiendo que el rayo pasara a escasos centímetros de su pecho para luego girarse y volar hacia Cecilia. Durante su trayecto hacia la chica la rubia disparaba mas ráfagas al mismo tiempo que hacia distancia entre ella y el, claro, Naruto evadió cada disparo con facilidad demostrando que el poseía una gran agilidad y que su Exia tenía una gran maniobrabilidad.

"_Debo admitir que ella posee una gran puntería, pero… mi Exia posee una excelente maniobrabilidad_" pensó Naruto para luego ganar un impulso de velocidad y cargar contra la rubia.

"_Está muy cerca de mí, es momento de usar mis bits_" pensó Cecilia esperando a que el chico se acercara mas a ella, y cuando el momento por fin sucedió ella desplegó cuatro bits alojados en sus alas.

"_Tks, no espere que tuviera ese tipo de armas en su IS_" pensó Naruto mientras evadía los disparos de los bits _"Tendré que sacarlos del juego_ "pensó para luego apuntar a los bits con la pistola alojada en el escudo miniatura.

Disparando le acertó a uno de los bits mientras que los otros tres restantes regresaban a las alas de Cecilia. Mientras que ella abría fuego hacia él con su rifle de francotirador. Los disparos eran fácilmente evadidos por Naruto demostrando que no era su primera vez piloteando un IS.

"_Parece que lo subestime, el pilotea su IS perfectamente bien" _Pensó Cecilia disparando mas ráfagas con su rifle y después liberar nuevamente a sus bits.

Los bits volaron hacia Naruto y cuando estuvieron a una distancia cercana dispararon contra él. Naruto detuvo el primer disparo bloqueándolo con su escudo para después desplegar su espada y destruir el bit, cuando los dos bits restantes se disponían a retirarse el rápidamente paso de modo espada a modo pistola y disparo contra los dos bits dejándole solo uno que regreso al el ala de Cecilia.

"_Ya entiendo… cuando ella los libera tiene que permanecer inmóvil para controlarlos_" pensó Naruto dándose cuenta del error del sistema bits "Parece ser que te estás quedando sin armas" dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cecilia tan bien sonrió y hablo "Te equivocas" dijo para que luego lo que Naruto en un momento pensó que eran propulsores se apuntaran contra él y dispararan dos cohetes a corta distancia.

"¡Rayos!"Dijo el solo viendo como su única opción bloquear el impacto de los misiles con el escudo. Al impactar los cohetes contra el escudo causaron una explosión que cubrió Naruto y al Exia en una nube de humo.

"Que lastima, fue la primera persona y el primer hombre en durar tanto tiempo contra mí y Blue Tears" dijo Cecilia con algo de lastima, pues realmente estaba empezando a disfrutar del combate.

"Solo quiero decir que esto nunca será suficiente para derribarnos a Exia y a mi" dijo la voz de Naruto en el interior de la nube de humo sorprendiendo a Cecilia.

"¿Pero cómo? ¡Una explosión así y a esa distancia dejarían a cualquier IS fuera de combate!" dijo Cecilia realmente sorprendida.

"Te equivocas, mi Exia es diferente a cualquier IS... " dijo Naruto esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado" Mi Exia y yo solo vivimos para proteger los que son importantes para mí, para detener las injusticias de la vida y finalmente para erradicar a el mal en este mundo" finalizo Naruto su heroico discurso para luego cambiar su pistola a modo espada y apuntarla hacia Cecilia. El cono en la espalda de Naruto comenzó a emitir más partículas que le otorgaron una gran propulsión hacia la rubia.

"¿Pero que estás diciendo?" pregunto Cecilia que sorprendida disparo otra ronda de misiles hacia él. Los cohetes fueron directamente hacia Naruto que no cambio su curso y soporto las dos explosiones de los dos cohetes que al estar cerca de las partículas emitidas por el Exia explotaron sin hacerle ningún rasguño a la armadura.

**Batalla concluida**

"¿Are? ¿Ya acabo?" Pregunto Naruto parpadeando graciosamente.

"¿He? ¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto Cecilia igual de confundida.

"Se termino el tiempo, y el combate ya finalizo" dijo Chifuyu apareciendo en una pantalla holo gráfica en los sistemas del Exia y Blue Tears.

"¿Pero… y el ganador?" pregunto Cecilia.

"Sencillo… termino en un empate" dijo la pelinegra con simpleza.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron ambos Naruto y Cecilia sorprendidos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué no es obvio? Ninguno derroto a ninguno y sencillamente no hay ningún ganador. Ahora solo salgan de la arena… recuerden que tenemos que regresar la arena" finalizo Chifuyu cerrando el enlace de comunicaciones.

"…".

"…".

"… ¿Estás de acuerdo con el resultado?" pregunto Naruto bajando su espada.

"… para ser sincera… no… creo que… creo que el ganador deberías de ser tu" dijo Cecilia inusualmente calmada.

"¿He? No como crees, yo no termine mi ataque final, en cambio tu si" dijo Naruto rascando su cabeza.

"Pero mis ataque no te hicieron nada, es mas no bajaron para nada tu indicador del escudo" dijo Cecilia bajando su rifle.

"¿Pero… que hay de la apuesta? Recuerda que el perdedor seria el esclavo del ganador" pregunto Naruto algo sorprendido de que la Cecilia orgullosa y un tanto odiosa admitiera su derrota.

"Por mi orgullo me cegué… supongo que servirá como un castigo" Dijo Cecilia evitando mirar hacia el chico.

"Bueno si tú lo dices, creo que estará bien… y mi primera orden cera: ¿Podría ser mi instructora en la práctica de combate contra IS de largo alcance? Es que… bueno veras me gustaría que alguien tan buena como tú me instruyera" pidió Naruto algo apenado por lo que pedía.

"¿He?" Cecilia sin duda se esperaba esa orden… o más bien pedido de parte de un chico.

"Claro, si no quieres está bien no te quiero obligar ni nada parecid-…" no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido.

"¡Me parece bien! claro que te podría instruir, puedes contar conmigo" dijo Cecilia apresuradamente y algo… contenta.

"¿He? ¿Lo dices enserio?" pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

"Si. Tu solo di cuando y donde" dijo la rubia sonriendo amigablemente.

* * *

**{X Bahía de Comando X}**

* * *

"Ese Baka, lo volvió hacer" dijo Chifuyu cabiéndose la cara con la palma de la mano.

"¿Como terminaron así?" pregunto Maya no entendiendo él como pudo terminar la situación entre Naruto y Cecilia así.

"Esa grandísimo Baka pervertido, coqueteándole a la chica que lo reto a un duelo" dijo Houki con celos evidentes.

* * *

**{X De camino Hacia los Dormitorios X}**

* * *

"Bueno, supongo que ahora soy el representante de la clase. Que problemático y yo que solo quería ser solo un estudiante "dijo Naruto suspirando.

"¿Que no estás conforme con que Cecilia haya admitido su derrota?" Pregunto Houki con curiosidad.

"Solo un poco, me fuese gustado que el duelo fuese durado más tiempo… lo estaba disfrutando "respondió el peli rubio/rojo.

"… Si. Incluso le pediste que te instruyera" murmuro Houki con celos.

Naruto escucho lo que la chica dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco "No te enojes, lo vi necesario ya que esa fue la segunda vez que piloteaba un IS y necesito toda la práctica y conocimientos que pueda aprender" Explico Naruto sorprendiendo un poco a la chica.

"¿Bromeas verdad? Parecía que tenía más tiempo piloteando un IS que la misma Cecilia" dijo Houki con sorpresa.

"Lo sé, es solo que… con Exia siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, que nada es imposible para mí y Exia" dijo él con determinación mientras miraba hacia el atardecer " Pero aun me falta entrenamiento, así que ¿Qué tal si practicamos Kendo una o dos horas todo los días?" sugirió el esperando su respuesta.

"¡De acuerdo! Si es así entonces yo te enseñare kendo" dijo Houki contenta ya que así podrían estar más tiempo junto a él" A partir de mañana después de clases entrenaremos en el dojo del club de Kendo" dijo Houki para luego sonreír felizmente y salir corriendo hacia los dormitorios.

Naruto solo se detuvo y miro como la chica se retiraba" ¿Qué le sucede? En un momento está enojada y ahora está feliz" dijo el chico hablando con nadien en particular.

* * *

**{X Habitación de Cecilia X}**

* * *

Después de dejar su Blue Tears con el equipo de mantenimiento Cecilia regreso a los dormitorios yendo directamente a su habitación para tomar una ducha para quitar el sudor de su cuerpo, relajarse y despejar sus pensamientos sobre cierto chico.

"¿Por qué_ me siento así?_"Pensó Cecilia recordando las expresiones tranquilas y relajadas junto a las sonrisas que esbozaba cierto chico con cabello rubio y rojo _"Naruto… __F. Seiei… _".

* * *

**{X Ending Theme: 2PM - Take Off X}**

* * *

}-{

**Notas:**

**Bien, aquí otro capítulo de IS G 00 espero que sea de su agrado tanto como yo.**

**Sinceramente estoy sorprendido por los buenos comentarios que tiene el fic para tener solo un capitulo, y ahora dos, espero que sigan en aumento para que así se expanda mas ya que hay muy pocos fic de IS que aun estén en constantes actualizaciones ya que la mayoría están disque pausados y abandonados.**

**En mi comunidad de Facebook podrán encontrarla información sobre el IS (Gundam) de Naruto.**


	3. IS G 00 Cap 03

**Los derechos de Naruto, IS Infinite Stratos o de las ****franquicias de Gundam, tales como Gundam Wing/Seed/Seed Destiny/00 pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Izuru Yumizuru y los estudios Sunrise. Yo solo soy dueño de lo que mi retorcida mente invente.**

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: " I am a Gundam".

Personajes pensando: " _I am a Gundam_".

Maquinas: "**Sistemas 100% funcionales**".

Ubicación: **{X Laboratorio X}**

Nota de autor: (Ese soy yo).

**Otra Amiga de la Infancia**

* * *

**{X Opening Theme: L.M.C. - Boys and Girls X}**

* * *

"_¿Por qué el uniforme de piloto femenino tiene que ser tan ceñido?_" pensó Naruto teniendo dificultades en concentrarse ante el "peculiar" diseño del uniforme de piloto IS femenino. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si el uniforme era como un traje de baño escolar muy ceñido al cuerpo, combinado con medias hasta los muslos. Sin duda era un diseño muy sexy.

"_¡No Naruto, eso está mal! ¡No Eres un pervertido!_" se decía mentalmente él en su clases de auto convencimiento _"Solo soy un chico sano que está en medio de su adolescencia _"pensó el peli rubio/rojo de forma segura.

Frente a él se encontraban formadas sus compañeras de clases viéndolo con atención ante la presentación del despliegue rápido de un IS a pedido por Chifuyu.

"Ahora, comenzaremos a practicar maniobras básicas con los IS. Seiei ya está como candidato a darnos la demostración, así que Alcott, únete le en la demostración "dijo Chifuyu dando inicio a la demostración interpretada por ambos jóvenes.

"Entendido" dijo Cecilia saliendo de la formación y apartándose para desplegar su Blue Tears.

"Aquí vamos" murmuro Naruto extendiendo su brazo al frente desplegando su Exia.

"¡Bien, inicien con el vuelo!" Indico Chifuyu ante lo cual Cecilia y Naruto alzaron vuelo.

Ya en el aire Cecilia y Naruto realizaron maniobras dignas de un piloto caza. Blue Tears y Exia surcaban el cielo volando en espiral. Durante las maniobras Naruto noto como Cecilia miraba ocasionalmente y lo que lo más lo extraño era el hecho de que la chica no lo miraba de forma hostil o con indignación al perder contra él. Ella lo miraba amigablemente y con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Naruto abriendo un enlace de comunicación con rubia.

"¿Eh?... no nada, solo que eres muy bueno piloteando tu IS, Naruto-san" respondió Cecilia honestamente.

"_¿Naruto-san?_" pensó extrañado Naruto ante el titulo honorifico dado por la chica inglesa" Lo mismo digo de ti Cecilia, eres muy buena piloteando tu IS" elogio el peli rubio/rojo.

"Seiei, Alcott, dejen la charla para después y realicen un aterrizaje en picada" ordeno Chifuyu a través de un enlace de comunicaciones.

"¡Entendido!" dijeron el chico y la chica al mismo tiempo.

"Cecilia le indico Naruto que iría de primero, ante lo cual Naruto asistió de acuerdo y le cedió espacio para que maniobrara en picada. La chica rubia aumento su velocidad y cayendo en picada aterrizo sin ninguna dificultad.

El siguiente fue Naruto que cayó en picada rápidamente para luego al último momento voltearse en el aire y aterrizar de pie creando un cráter y una nube de polvo producida por el fuerte aterrizaje.

"¡Naruto!" exclamo Houki saliendo de la formación para ir a ver el estado del rubio.

"¡Seiei-kun!" exclamo Maya yendo a socorrer a su alumno.

Cuando ambas féminas llegaron al cráter observaron aliviadas que el Exia aun se encontraba activo protegiendo así al chico de cualquier daño.

"Ittai… calcule mal el aterrizaje" dijo el peli rubio/rojo mientras que su IS regresaba a su estado inactivo.

"¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces abriendo un hueco en el suelo?" regaño Chifuyu más preocupada por los daños a la propiedad que por el rubio/rojo. Además una caída así no lo mataría teniendo su IS activo.

"Eres cruel Chifuyu-chan… "murmuro Naruto fingiendo estar dolido.

"Como sea Naruto, ¿Cómo es posible que cometas un error…-" regaño Houki antes de ser abruptamente por Cecilia que corrió directamente hacia el chico.

"¡¿Estás bien, Naruto-san?!" pregunto Cecilia preocupada mientras se inclinaba a la altura del sorprendido Naruto" ¡¿Estas herido en alguna parte?!".

"Ah… eh… si estoy bien" respondió Naruto sorprendido ante la preocupación repentina demostrada por Cecilia.

"Eso me alivia. Pero como sea, aun así sería mejor que te llevara a la enfermería para que te revisen" dijo la rubia mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse" Yo estaría dispuesta a llevarte-…".

"No será necesario" dijo Houki interponiéndose entre ambos "No hay manera de que se lastime mientras usa su IS" dijo Houki firmemente.

Cecilia soltó a Naruto y levantándose le hiso frente a la peli negra "Ah, Shinonono-san. ¿No es normal para una persona preocuparse por los demás?".

"Mira quién habla, loba con piel de oveja" dijo Houki mirando firmemente a la rubia.

"Bueno, no soy yo quien viste prendas del diablo" respondió Cecilia mirando con firmeza a la peli negra.

"_Esto podría ponerse feo_ "pensó Naruto alarmado así que levantándose el apoyo sus manos en los hombros de las chicas. Pero por asares del destino y el autor así lo quiso, ambas chicas se movieron bruscamente causando que las manos del chico cayeran sobre sus pechos _"Mierda…"._

"¡PERVERTIDO!".

"¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!".

* * *

**{X Entrada Principal de la Academia IS X}**

* * *

Frente a la entrada principal se encontraba una linda chica joven adolescente de baja estatura con el pelo castaño claro recogido en colas gemelas con cintas de color amarillo en ambos lados. Ella tiene los ojos verdes, vistiendo con el uniforme femenino de la academia IS modificado específicamente para ella para que las mangas se separen del uniforme.

"Así que esta es la famosa Academia IS… "murmuro la chica de ojos verde esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**{X Cafetería X}**

* * *

"¡Seiei-kun, felicidades por ser el representante de la clase!".

"¡Felicidades!".

"No veo por que alegrarse, yo no quería ser el representante de la clase, seguramente ahora me tocara hacer el papeleo "se quejo infantilmente Naruto con un aura depresiva sobre él mientras mantenía su rostro recostado contra la mesa "Además, Cecilia desempeñaría un mejor papel como representante, y a todo esto ¿Cecilia porque rechazaste el cargo?"Pregunto Naruto levantando el rostro d la mesa dejando apreciar dos marcas de manos en ambas mejillas.

No hacen falta explicaciones.

"Eso es porque yo renuncie al cargo. Bueno, incluso sabiendo que perderías el duelo, si lo piensas es lo más lógico después de todo, fui yo la que lucho contra ti. Desde entonces he reflexionado sobre mi actitud hostil e infantil hacia ti "admitió Cecilia avergonzada "Por lo tanto y como símbolo de amistad he permitido que Naruto-san se convierta en el representante de nuestra clase".

"¿Hablas en serio?" pregunto Naruto verdaderamente sorprendido por lo amigable que estaba siendo Cecilia con él.

"Absolutamente, Naruto-san" afirmo la rubia completamente en serio.

"¡Wow, Cecilia! ¡Tú sí que eres amable!".

"¿No creen que así es como debe ser? Ya que finalmente hay un chico, así que tenemos que darle algo de popularidad".

"Adiós tranquila juventud "murmuro Naruto viendo como si vida se iba revisando papeles, asistiendo a reuniones y huyendo de hordas de chicas hormonales.

"Espero que disfrutes tu popularidad, Naruto" dijo Houki para nada contenta de la atención que recibía su amigo de la infancia por parte de sus compañeras de clases.

"¿En realidad piensas eso?" pregunto el chico de pelo rubio/rojo.

"Hmph" Houki solo lo ignoro olímpicamente mientras se concentraba en beber su jugo.

Naruto solo sudo ante eso" ¿Por qué estas tan de mal humor?".

"Naruto-san, saquemos no una foto juntos" dijo Cecilia de repente mientras tomaba del brazo del rubio para mantenerlo cerca de ella "Recibiré una copia de la foto ¿Verdad?" pregunto la rubia abrazando el brazo derecho del sorprendido Naruto contra su pecho.

"¡Eso es seguro! ¡Bien por ahora solo sonrían a la cámara! ¡Bien asa me gusta ahora la tomare!".

El resultado no fue para nada del agrado de Cecilia.

"¡Por que estas todas las demás en la foto!" se quejo la rubia para nada contenta" ¡Naruto-san tomemos no otra foto, pero que esta vez no la tomen en un lugar privado!" dijo Cecilia tomando nuevamente del brazo al rubio para llevárselo.

Solo que este fue sujetado del otro brazo por Houki "No lo creo, Naruto es mi compañero de cuarto así que por lo tanto tenemos que regresar juntos a los dormitorios" dijo la peli negra para nada contenta de la cercanía repentina que tenia Cecilia hacia su amigo de la infancia.

* * *

**{X Dormitorios X}**

* * *

"¿Qué te traes con Cecilia?" pregunto seriamente Houki mientras yacía de pie cerca de la cama de Naruto en donde este ya estaba acostado vistiendo un pantalón corto negro una camisa blanca.

"¿Pero que dices?" pregunto Naruto dejando de hacerse el dormido "Ella y yo solo nos estamos empezando a llevar bien, además no creo que tenga malas intenciones contra mí".

"Eso es lo que me preocupa" murmuro la peli negra "Ahora me voy a cambiar de ropa, así que no espíes y mira hacia otro lado… sino te ira muy mal" dijo Houki blandiendo su Bokken.

"Sehh, descuida no espiare" dijo Naruto de mala gana mientras se daba la espalda.

Houki sin decir nada extendió la pared corrediza que dividía las dos camas y comenzó a desvestirse empezando con la parte superior del uniforme, después la falda y por último las medias. Luego de eso doblar ordenadamente el uniforme y ponerlo a un lado de la cama para después tomar un kimono rozado y ponérselo y atarlo desde la cintura con un obi rosa.

Mientras que la chica se cambiaba Naruto yacía de espalda. Con esa situación él se puso algo nervioso y estaría mintiendo si le preguntaran que si tenía ganas de observar a Houki mientras se desvestía y cambiaba.

"Y-Ya termine" dijo Houki suavemente.

"Ah… "murmuro Naruto dándose la vuelta para verla.

Houki ahora vestía con un sencillo pero lindo kimono roza con un cinturón obi de un rozado más oscuro atada firmemente alrededor de su abdomen.

"¡Oh! Ese kimono es muy bonito, te queda muy bien" elogio el peli rubio/rojo con una suave sonrisa.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Houki ahora más contenta" ¡Bien! Es hora de dormir, buenas noches Naruto" dijo la chica apagando la luz de la habitación para luego acostándose en su cama y descansar.

* * *

**{X Al Día Siguiente X}**

* * *

"Seiei-kun ¿Estás preparado para los torneos inter-escolares?".

"Por cierto, ¿Oyeron que la representante de la clase 2 fue cambiada?".

"Ah. Ahora que lo mencionas escuche que fue cambiada por una nueva estudiante transferida".

"¿Estudiante transferida?" pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

"Si, y al parecer es de china".

"Hmph Seguramente está interesada en tener un duelo contra mí y Naruto-san" dijo Cecilia en su actitud de niña rica.

"Otra vez no, además ¿Qué clase de persona es ella? ¿Es fuerte?" Pregunto Naruto con interés.

"Debe serlo, ya que ella, Cecilia y tu son los únicos con IS personales".

"¡Al fin te encontré, Naruto!" Exclamo una chica de estatura baja, pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes muy conocida por Naruto.

"¿Rin? ¿De verdad eres tú?" pregunto Naruto sorprendido mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"Si. Yo soy la candidata a representante de China: Huang Lingyin, de la clase 2" Dijo la chica asumiendo una pose desafiante poniendo su mano en sus caderas "Hoy he venido a declararte la guerra Naruto F. Seiei "finalizo la peli castaña señalando al chico con el dedo.

"¿Are…? "Dijo Naruto inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado no entendiendo nada de nada.

"¿Q-Quien es ella? Parece ser conocida de Naruto-san" dijo Cecilia mirando a la recién llegada con duda.

"Rin… "murmuro Naruto para luego esbozar una gran sonrisa" ¿Por qué tratas de actuar y parecer cool? En serio, esa actitud no va contigo" dijo el chico mientras se le acercaba y apoyaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica de baja estatura.

"¡¿Por qué dices cosas como esas?!" se quejo Rin quitándose la mano del chico de su cabeza, pero luego fue golpeada en la cabeza por un libro "Auch… ¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto dándose la vuelta para serle frente al insolente que la golpeo.

Pero palideció al ver que delante de Ella se encontraba la mismísima Orimura Chifuyu.

"Deja el escándalo, es tiempo de que regreses a clases" dijo Chifuyu en tono de mando.

"Chi-Chifuyu-san…" murmuro Rin nerviosa por la mirada que le dedicaba la peli negra.

"Es Orimura-sensei, vuelve a tus clases eres una molestia "dijo Chifuyu con su habitual personalidad de dictadora.

"Y-Ya me retiro" tartamudeo Rin cediéndole espacio para que pasara para luego mirar de forma desafiante a Naruto "Volveré luego. Así que ni se te ocurra tratar de huir, Naruto" dijo la chica retirándose dejando a Naruto confundido.

"¿Por qué tratare de huir?" se pregunto Naruto confundido.

* * *

**{X Después de Clases X}**

* * *

"Me sorprendió el hecho de que tu eres la representante de la clase 2. Me fueras informado de antemano que vendrías a la academia IS" dijo Naruto mientras comía su almuerzo en la cafetería.

"Si lo fuera dicho no fuera sido una sorpresa. Además, ¿Cómo lograste pilotear un IS?" pregunto Rin igualmente comiendo su almuerzo.

"Pasaron muchas cosas ye termine quedando en la academia IS" dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca incómodamente "Pero dime ¿Le sigues teniendo miedo a Chifuyu-chan?".

"E-Eso no es cierto. Es solo que no puedo llevarme muy bien con ella" dijo para luego comer de su ramen de cerdo.

"Ja, veo que te sigue gustando el ramen de cerdo" comento el peli rubio/rojo comiendo de su ramen de pollo y cerdo.

Mientras que ambos conversaban Houki y Cecilia veían su interacción con celos.

"Naruto, creo que me debes una explicación" dijo Houki golpeando con las palmas de sus manos la mesa.

"Eso es cierto, Naruto-san. O acaso tu… ¿Estas saliendo con ella?" pregunto Cecilia de acuerdo con Houki.

"N-N-N-No estamos saliendo, en realidad somos… "respondió rápidamente Rin estando muy nerviosa.

"Es verdad, solo somos amigos de la infancia" respondió Naruto tranquilamente pero luego miro a Rin al ver la mirara desconforme de esta" ¿Pasa algo malo?".

"¡Nada!" respondió Rin de mala gana.

"Así que solo son amigos de la infancia… "murmuro Houki ahora más tranquila.

"Si. La conocí después de que te fuiste, era nueva en el vecindario así que yo le mostré los alrededores" dijo Naruto terminando de comer su ramen" Rin ella es Shinonono Houki mi primera amiga de la infancia, y ella es Cecilia Alcott candidata representante de Inglaterra y una amiga mía" presento el peli rubio/rojo.

"Gusto en conocerlas, espero que nos llevemos bien "dijo Rin sonriendo misteriosamente.

Gesto que fue devuelto por Cecilia y Houki que sonrieron de la misma manera.

"¿_Que ocurre con ellas?_" pensó Naruto sintiendo la incómoda atmósfera entre las tres chicas.

* * *

**{X Campo de Entrenamiento X}**

* * *

"Shinonono-san ¿Qué rayos es esto?" pregunto Cecilia al ver a Houki en lo que se suponía que sería su entrenamiento a solas con Naruto.

"¿Que no es obvio? Estoy aquí para ayudar a Naruto con sus habilidades con la espada. Además, conseguí que me prestaran una unidad Uchigane" dijo Houki activando dicha unidad IS.

Uchigane un IS de segunda generación producido en masa por Japón, fácil y perfecto para ser piloteados por novatos. Cuenta con gran estabilidad y defensa que junto a su diseño que asemeja una armadura samurái y de disponer de una katana lo hace adecuado para el entrenamiento y formación para los estudiantes en la Academia IS.

"Muy bien Naruto, espero que estés listo" dijo la peli negra sacando una katana con una longitud de 170cm.

"¡Espera un momento! ¡La que debería de estar entrenando con Naruto-san soy yo!" se quejo Cecilia activando su Blue Tears y después preparar su rifle.

"Ya deténganse ustedes dos, ¿Por qué mejor no entrenamos entre los tres" sugirió Naruto preparando su Exia y asumiendo una posición defensiva.

"Bien entonces empecemos, Naruto" dijo Houki preparada para el ataque.

"Prepárate, Naruto-san" dijo Cecilia apuntándolo con su rifle.

"¡Bien aquí les voy!" exclamo Naruto cargando hacia ellas.

Cecilia alzo vuelo mientras que Houki cargo contra Naruto golpeando su katana contra la espada principal de Naruto. Ambos intercambiaron sablazos en los cuales ninguno retrocedía. Cecilia desde el aire apunto a Naruto y disparo, Houki salto hacia atrás al ver eso, Naruto viendo el disparo hacia el puso su escudo al frente suyo bloqueando el disparo que levanto un poco de humo.

Luego de bloquear el disparo Naruto alzo vuelo hacia Cecilia quien saco un cuchillo con su mano libre. Al ver eso Naruto cambio a modo pistola y realizo cuatro disparos los cuales Cecilia evadió para luego liberar sus Bits.

Los bits volaron alrededor de Naruto quien solo puso su escudo delante suyo mientras que con su pistola disparaba a los bits a la vez que evadía los disparos. Houki y Cecilia aprovechando la distracción brindada por los bits de la rubia se le acercaron al rubio y lo atacaron.

Naruto se sorprendió ante el ataque repentino de ambas chicas teniendo dificultades al bloquear el sablazo de Houki con su espada, y la estocada de Cecilia con su escudo. Las dos chicas forcejearon con el peli rubio/rojo para que este retrocediera así que lo empujaron.

Naruto para liberarse del forcejeo se dejo caer un poco para luego disparar con su pistola hacia las chicas. Ese movimiento tomo con la guardia baja a Cecilia y Houki quienes no se esperaron ese movimiento. Los disparos solo acertaron en brazos, piernas y alas quitándoles un porcentaje moderado al escudo de las dos chicas.

Y así continuaron practicando hasta el atardecer dando como resultado un combate de práctica en donde se demostró que el Exia podía operar por un tiempo más largo que los IS comunes y hasta los personalizados. Cecilia y Houki al tener más tiempo que Naruto piloteando un IS tenían que admitir que Naruto era rápida e inteligente en el combate.

Actualmente los tres se encontraban sentados en las bancas frente a la arena de combate mientras bebían bebidas energéticas y limpiaban el sudor de sus rostros mientras descansaban para después irse a los dormitorios.

"Eso fue todo por hoy" declaro Naruto estirando sus brazos de forma perezosa.

"Tus habilidades con la espada no son tan malas después de todo, pero lo que si note es que careces de estilo o técnica, así que diría que eres impredecible en el combate con espada" comento Houki después de evaluar la técnica del rubio.

"Me gusta ser impredecible" murmuro Naruto de forma misteriosa pero en tono burlón.

"Además Naruto-san, tu puntería con la pistola es muy buena, y el tiempo con el que pasa de espada a pistola o al revés es muy rápido" elogio Cecilia causando que el chico se avergonzara un poco.

"Oh, vamos me están haciendo sonrojar "dijo Naruto apernado por los halagos "Bueno chicas, las veré luego ahora iré tomar una ducha" dijo el peli rubio/rojo levantándose para después caminar hacia los vestidores del campo de entrenamiento.

Al irse Naruto Houki y Cecilia quedaron solas y al no estar el chico ambas se miraron desafiantemente.

"Hmph, me retiro" dijo Houki marchándose hacia los dormitorios.

"Hmph, lo mismo digo" dijo Cecilia igualmente marchándose hacia los dormitorios.

Definitivamente esas dos no se llevan nada bien.

* * *

**{X Vestidores X}**

* * *

"A este ritmo no tendré porque preocuparme por el torneo inter-escolar" murmuro Naruto mientras retiraba la parte superior de su uniforme de piloto.

"Estuviste estupendo, Naruto…- "dijo Rin callando al ver el torso trabajado del chico.

"Rin… ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Naruto sin importarle que se encontrara con el torso descubierto.

"¿P-P-Pero que haces? ¿Por qué estas desnudo?" pregunto Rin nerviosa mientras dejaba caer la toalla y la bebida deportiva para cubrirse los ojos, pero su curiosidad era más grande que su vergüenza así que abrió un poco los dedos para mirarlo.

"¿Qué no es obvio? Me estoy cambiando, Además ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?" pregunto dándose de espalda para no avergonzar a la chica.

"¿Se te olvida que este es el vestidor para chicas?" pregunto sarcásticamente Rin dándose la vuelta.

"No tiene remedio, aquí no hay vestidores para chicos, y dudo mucho que hagan uno exclusivo para mí. Además, Chifuyu-chan me dijo que podría usar los vestidores cuando las chicas no lo usaran" explico Naruto poniéndose una toalla alrededor de la cintura "Ya regreso, y no trates de espiarme" dijo dirigiéndose hacia las duchas.

Rin se sonrojo ante eso y dándose la vuelta le hiso frente"¡¿Quién estaría interesada en espiarte?!" exclamo avergonzada pero luego de verlo con solo una toalla se volteo rápidamente mientras ocultaba su enrojecido rostro.

"Una pervertida tal vez… "murmuro Naruto ya en la ducha.

El sonido del caer el agua era lo único audible en el vestuario y Rin estaba nerviosa y avergonzada. En los años que tenia de conocer a Naruto esta era la primera vez en la que se encontraba en una situación así, y siendo sincera consigo misma tenia deseos de observar al chico mientras este estaba completamente desnudo.

"¿Aun sigues aquí?" comento Naruto saliendo de la ducha ya vestido con su uniforme escolar.

Al escuchar la voz del chico Rin salió de sus pensamientos" ¿Eh? Si. Solo te esperaba "dijo torpemente la chica ganándose una mirada extraña del peli rubio/rojo.

"¿Estuviste esperándome?" pregunto con leve sorpresa él mientras tomaba asiento en la banca.

"Más o menos" respondió Rin tomando asiento junto a él "Pero al fin estamos a solas".

"¿Eh? Sí, creo que tienes razón" dijo Naruto distraídamente.

"Naruto… ¿Te sentiste solo después que me fui?" pregunto Rin esperanzada.

"Bueno, que uno de tus amigos se valla hace que uno se sienta algo solitario" respondió Naruto con naturalidad.

"No era eso, pero… como amigos de la infancia, encontrándonos después de tanto tiempo deberíamos de tener un montón de cosas de que podamos hablar "dijo la peli castaña no contenta con la respuesta.

"Ahora que lo dices es cierto, y bien ¿Como están tus padres?" pregunto Naruto interesado.

"Ah… ellos están bien" respondió Rin tristemente" Pero no era eso a lo que me refería, veras… ".

"Mejor dejamos esto hasta aquí, tengo algo de sueño y debo regresar a mi dormitorio, Houki probablemente ya termino de bañarse" dijo el peli rubio/rojo levantándose para retirarse.

"¿Tu dormitorio? ¿Houki? ¿Bañarse?" pregunto torpemente Rin hasta que entendió lo que él quería decir" ¡¿Te refieres a que compartes tu dormitorio con la chicas de antes llamada Houki?! "Pregunto Rin sorprendida mientras que se levantaba bruscamente.

"Ella y yo compartimos el mismo dormitorio" dijo Naruto como si fuera la cosa más normal en el mundo.

"¡¿Qué?!"Exclamo Rin exaltada" ¿Entonces eso significa que comen y duermen juntos?" pregunto la chica estando muy cerca del peli rubio/rojo.

"Si. Algo así" respondió el con naturalidad "Pero estoy feliz de que sea con ella, ya que si fuera con una completa desconocida no podría estar tranquilo y mucho menos dormir".

"¿Entonces dices que está bien si es con una amiga de la infancia?" pregunto ella en voz baja.

"¿Eh?".

* * *

**{X Dormitorios X}**

* * *

"Pues como es así, por favor intercambiemos de cuartos, Houki-san" pidió Rin educadamente mientras hacia una leve reverencia a la sorprendida Houki.

"¡¿Estás jugando conmigo?! ¿Por qué tendría que intercambiar de cuartos contigo?" dijo Houki para nada contenta con lo que Rin le pedía.

"Bueno, Houki-san. No quieres estar en el mismo cuarto que un hombre ¿Cierto?" pregunto Rin amigablemente.

"Nunca dije que me disgustara la situación actual. Además no se trata de cualquier hombre, sino de Naruto, a quien conozco desde pequeño, y no creo que ninguna otra chica estaría dispuesta en lidiar con la perversión de Naruto, así que por lo tanto esto es un asunto entre él y yo" dijo Houki firmemente.

"Gracias por tu preocupación "murmuro Naruto sarcásticamente.

"Está bien, no hay problema después de todo yo también soy su amiga de la infancia "se excuso la peli castaña.

"De todas formas, no cambiare de cuarto. Ahora, regresa a tu propio cuarto" dijo Houki con firmeza mientras señalaba la salida.

Rin al ver que Houki se mantenía firme ante la idea de cambiar de cuartos con ella decidió sacar su carta secreta "Por cierto, Naruto, ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa?".

"¿Promesa?" pregunto el haciendo memoria.

"Si, de cuando estábamos en la escuela media… "dijo Rin provocando que Houki se enojara por ser ignorada.

"¡Oye, no me ignores!" exclamo Houki tomando su Bokken para después atacar a Rin.

"Naruto iba a saltar para detenerla, pero se detuvo en seco al ver como Rin desplegaba el brazo derecho de su IS y con el bloqueaba el ataque del Bokken sorprendiéndolo a él y a Houki por su velocidad de despliegue.

"_¡Vaya velocidad!_" pensaron Naruto y Houki sorprendidos.

"Eso fue peligro, y más si no fuera tenido mi guante" dijo Rin calmadamente mientras que el guante de su IS desaprecia "No es que me importe ya que no sufrí ningún daño, pero no hagas cosas precipitadas".

"Oigan ya es suficiente" dijo Naruto interponiéndose entre ambas para aligerar la situación "Rin, Estabas hablando de una promesa, ¿No es así?".

"¿Oh? Cierto" dijo la peli castaña retomando el tema "Bueno, veras… ¿Aun la recuerdas?" pregunto Rin tímidamente.

"Mmmm… "murmuro Naruto asumiendo una pose pensativa "No era que si mejorabas en la cocina me…".

"¡Si, es esa!" dijo Rin alegremente.

"Me cocinarías un gran plato de cerdo agridulce todos los días" dijo Naruto completando la oración.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Rin con mala cara.

"Como dije. Recuerdo que me prometiste que si mejorabas tu cocina me cocinarías un gran plato de cerdo agridulce todos los días ¿No?" dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rin lo iba a abofetear pero Naruto la detuvo tomándola de la mano" ¡Eres de lo peor!" dijo ella liberándose de su agarre"¡Los chicos que olvidan la promesas hecha con una mujer no pueden llamarse a sí mismos hombres!".

"¿De que hablas, y por que estas enojada?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"¡No recuerdas para nada la promesa que nos hicimos, y mucho menos el significado!" dijo la chica acorralando al peli rubio/rojo contra la pared.

"Entonces por que no me lo recuerdas" dijo Naruto en su defensa.

"N-No hay forma de que lo haga" dijo la peli castaña nerviosamente "Pues entonces hagamos esto. Para el torneo inter-escolar de la próxima semana el ganador hará una petición que el perdedor tendrá que cumplir sin objeciones

"Está bien, si gano me darás una explicación" dijo Naruto aceptando sin dudar el reto.

"_Otra vez… _"pensó Houki sintiendo su próximo dolor de cabeza.

"¡Sera mejor que te prepares!" exclamo Rin retirándose con un portazo.

"Naruto… "llamo Houki suavemente.

"¡Si'" respondió el con duda

"Ojala que un caballo te patee" dijo Houki seriamente mientras apagaba la luz de la habitación y se acostaba dejando a un Naruto sorprendido.

"¡¿QUE?!".

* * *

**{X Tiempo Después X}**

* * *

El resto de la semana paso sin incidentes en los cuales Rin no hacia ningún tipo contacto con Naruto. Hasta el día de hoy, el día en que los torneos de inter-clases dieron inicio siendo el primer combate entre Naruto F. Seiei Vs Huang Lingyin.

Ya en el hangar Naruto terminaba de prepararse para salir a la arena de combate en donde Rin lo esperaba junto con su IS.

"Naruto-san, tenga cuidado ese IS en un tipo diferente al que te hayas enfrentado antes" aconsejo Cecilia seriamente.

"No creo que tenga problemas, así que Naruto, si peleas como lo haces en las practicas no tendrás ninguna dificultad" dijo Houki seriamente.

"Descuiden, por lo que se su IS es uno tipo cuerpo a cuerpo, justo como mi Exia" aseguro Naruto con total confianza y seguridad.

Con eso dicho ambas chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír un poco ante la contagiosa confianza que transmitía el chico. Cecilia y Houki regresaron al centro de control de operaciones en donde estaban Maya y Chifuyu. Mientras que Naruto camino hasta la rampa de despegue posicionándose para salir combate.

"Naruto F. Seiei, Gundam Exia, Lanzamiento" dicho eso Naruto despego rápidamente saliendo del hangar para luego realizar unos giros en el aire hasta quedar frente a Rin y su IS, Shenlong.

"Solo para que lo tengas claro, no por ser mi amigo de la infancia seré suave contigo, Naruto" dijo Rin blandiendo una gran espada cimitarra.

"Al contrario, ven con todo lo que tengas, Rin" dijo Naruto extendiendo su espada.

Y así el combate dio inicio.

* * *

**{X Ending Theme: 2PM - Take Off X}**

* * *

}-{

**Notas:**

**Bien, aquí otro capítulo de IS G 00 espero que sea de su agrado tanto como lo fue para mí escribirlo.**

**Deje el capitulo hasta aquí para hacerlo un poco más emocionante en el próximo capítulo, así que no se lo pierdan.**

**Recordatorio:**

**Tan bien me gustaría comentarles, recordarles e invitarles a que se unan a mí página de Facebook especialmente hecha para informar a los lectores que siguen mis historias sobre los cambios, futuros proyectos y mucho más para que estén informados siempre.**


	4. IS G 00 Cap 04

**Los derechos de Naruto, IS Infinite Stratos o de las****franquicias de Gundam, tales como Gundam Wing/Seed/Seed Destiny/00 pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Izuru Yumizuru y los estudios Sunrise. Yo solo soy dueño de lo que mi retorcida mente invente.**

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: " I am a Gundam".

Personajes pensando: " _I am a Gundam_".

Maquinas: "**Sistemas 100% funcionales**".

Ubicación: **{X Laboratorio X}**

Nota de autor: (Ese soy yo).

**Combate Entre Candidatos Representantes**

* * *

**{X Opening Theme: L.M.C. - Boys and Girls X}**

* * *

"Entonces… ¡Aquí voy!" exclamo Rin volando directamente hacia Naruto.

El chico peli rubio/rojo sonrió a la vez que volaba hacia la peli castaña. Ya cuando la distancia era corta ambos jóvenes iniciaron un combate con espadas en el cual ninguno retrocedía. Con un último golpe ambos tomaron distancia para luego volver a cargar contra su oponente a la vez que volaban hacia arriba.

Eso fue a hasta que Rin retrocedió algunos metros y sacara otra espada cimitarra gemela a la que ya tenía "Has esquivado el primer ataque. Estoy impresionada" comento la peli castaña mientras que giraba las cimitarras gemelas en ambas manos a modo de intimidación.

"No te sorprendas tanto. Apenas estoy comenzando" dijo Naruto con confianza mientras la señalaba con su espada.

Con eso ambos volvieron a chocar sus armas. Al tener un escudo bloqueaba muy bien los ataques de la segunda espada de Rin, mientras que su espada en el otro brazo atacaba y se defendía. Rin centraba la mayoría de sus ataques al escudo de Naruto, pero este se lo impedía atacándola y bloqueando cada una de sus estocadas.

Para maximizar sus golpes Rin junto las dos cimitarras en una Guan Dao con dos hojas. Naruto se echo hacia atrás y cambiando de modo espada a modo pistola disparo varias rondas para distraer a la chica. La peli castaña giro su nueva arma frente suyo bloqueando así las rondas del chico.

"Eres muy ingenuo el pensar que estas son mis únicas armas" dijo Rin confiadamente mientras que las hombreras sobre sus hombros cargaban y disparaban dos potentes esferas de energía presurizadas.

La velocidad con la que fueron disparas las esferas de energía tomaron a Naruto con la guardia baja. Gracias a la excelente movilidad de su IS pudo evadir una de las esferas pero con la otra no tuvo tanta suerte, así que con su escudo bloqueo la segunda la cual con la fuerza de impacto sobre el escudo causo que Naruto retrocediera.

Sintiendo muy cerca su victoria sobre Naruto, Rin disparo dos esferas más que impactaron fuertemente contra el escudo de Naruto. La fuerza del impacto provoco finalmente que Naruto se estrellara contra la arena levantando una cortina de humo.

Rin esperaba encontrarse con un Naruto abatido en el piso, pero no se esperaba que al disiparse la cortina de humo se encontrara con un Naruto de pie cabiéndose con su escudo que ya presentaba algunos rasguños y raspones en la pintura.

"¡Oe, Rin ¿Qué diablos fue eso?!" pregunto Naruto mosqueado por el ataque de la chica.

"¡Es una batalla, no seas llorón!" respondió la chica en su defensa.

"¡Bien, entonces peleare enserio!" dijo Naruto desechando su escudo y tomaba la espada larga alojada en la cintura. Sin miramientos Naruto voló rápidamente hacia Rin tomándola por sorpresa ante el repentino aumento de velocidad. En pleno vuelo Naruto disparo algunas rondas con su pistola para distraer a la chica y luego atacarla con la otra espada.

Rin se cubrió de las rondas girando su Guan Dao frente a ella pera luego moverse con algo de dificulta hacia atrás evadiendo así el segundo ataque del chico, pero no pudiendo evadirla por completo ganándose un rasguño superficial sobre el hombro izquierdo de su IS.

Naruto se disponía a acercársele para acertar otro golpe sobre las armas de hombros, pero retrocedió y evadió ante los disparos de menor nivel. Como estrategia Naruto voló en círculos alrededor de Rin rodeándola mientras evadía los disparos a la vez que se le acercaba más y más.

Y justo cuando se disponía a atacarla un potente haz de energía color purpura cayó desde el cielo provocando que Naruto se detuviera y observara con sorpresa el evento junto a la igualmente sorprendida Rin

"¿Qué sucede?" murmuro Naruto observando el enveto.

"¡Seiei, Fan, el combate queda cancelado, ahora retírense!" ordeno Chifuyu apresuradamente abriendo un enlace de comunicaciones con ambos.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Rin

"Eso no viene al caso, ahora retírense, pasaremos a condición roja" dijo la peli negra estrictamente cerrado el enlace.

"Naruto, mejor nos retiramos" dijo Rin disponiéndose a retirarse.

El chico peli rubio/rojo asistió y siguió a la peli castaña pero se detuvo y evadió una esfera laser dirigida directamente hacia él. Cuando enfoco su vista hacia el lugar del impacto se encontró con la figura saliente de un IS negro de grandes brazos y con lo que parecía ser varios pares de ojos morados en el rostro.

"¡¿Oye, que crees que haces?!" reclamo Naruto preguntando por el repentino ataque a la vez que asumía una pose en guardia.

El IS sin responder apunto ambos brazos hacia el chico y disparo varias rondas hacia él. Naruto evadió los disparos con movimientos en Zip Zap a la vez que disparaba con su pistola. El IS desconocido bloqueo los disparos poniendo un brazo frente suyo.

"Naruto, regresa rápido al hangar" dijo Rin poniéndose delante del chico.

"¿Qué regrese? ¿Y que harás tu?" pregunto el atento ante cualquier movimiento del IS.

"Parece que solo está interesado en ti, tratare de hacerte algo de tiempo mientras que regresas al hangar" dijo Rin preparándose para el combate.

"_Yo te hare algo de tiempo para que te alejes lo mas que puedas_".

"Me rehusó a escapar y dejarte sola en esta situación" dijo Naruto poniéndose al lado de la chica.

"¡Idiota! El está interesado en solo atacarte a ti, así que no hay otra opción que esa "dijo la peli castaña como respuesta.

"¡He dicho que no!" dijo Naruto firmemente "No pienso dejar a nadien atrás, así que no me pidas que me retire, saldremos juntos de esta" finalizo Naruto sonriendo con confianza.

"Naruto… "murmuro Rin sorprendida.

Ante su descuidó el IS negro disparo hacia ella. Pero fue más rápido y tomando a la sorprendida chica en brazos evadió el disparo para luego alejarse algunos metros del IS atacante. Naruto libero a Rin y con su pistola arremetió con unas cuantas ráfagas hacia el IS. El atacante se deslizo por los suelos gracias a sus propulsores a la vez que disparaba contra Naruto el cual solo evadía.

Rin le brindo apoyo a Naruto atacando al IS negro con sus cañones. El IS desconocido tomando impulso se alzo en vuelo dirigiéndose directamente hacia Naruto a la vez que esquivaba los ataques de la peli castaña. El IS negro enfoco su ataque sobre Rin quien evadía y dispara contra su atacante.

Naruto cargo contra el IS pero este se defendió lanzando golpes y patadas imposibilitando que el chico le acertara un solo corte por estar esquivando los ataques físicos. El IS desconocido arremetió con los cañones alojados sobre sus hombros disparándolos a modo de ametralladoras.

Naruto salto hacia atrás e hiso lo que pudo al bloquear los ráfagas con sus dos espadas. Algunas de las metrallas impactaban contra la armadura del Exia pero este y Naruto permanecían imperturbables concentrándose en bloquear lo que podía.

Rin al ver por el feroz ataque que Naruto estaba pasando cargo sus cañones al máximo y arremetió contra el IS atacante tomándolo desprevenido y acertando el ataque el cual levanto una espesa cortina de humo.

Naruto salió volando de la cortina de humo y se posiciono al lado de Rin manteniéndose en guardia mientras observaba muy atento ante cualquier ataque del IS.

"Esto es extraño" murmuro el captando la atención de la chica.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto ella extrañada.

"¿No crees que los movimientos de esa cosa son muy similares a las de un robot?" pregunto Naruto.

"¿Pero que dices? Los IS son maquinas similares a los robot" respondió Rin no entendiendo la pregunta.

"No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que esa cosa no parece estar siendo piloteado por un humano, sus movimientos parecen más los de un robot que los de un piloto" explico Naruto.

"Ahora que lo dices, es cierto. Esa cosa no nos ataca mientras que hablamos, cuando lo hace no se contiene en atacarnos con todo, y por si fuera poco sólo te ataca a ti. Pero no es posible que exista un IS así" dijo Rin dándose cuenta de lo que Naruto quería decir.

"Entonces atáquemele con todo, ya que no tiene un piloto por ser un robot no veo por que haya que contenernos en herirlo de gravedad" dijo Naruto sonriendo salvajemente.

"¿Cómo le atacaremos?" pregunto Rin de acuerdo con la idea del chico.

"Cúbreme y atácalo a distancia, mientras que yo lo ataco de cerca" dijo Naruto volando hacia el IS negro.

"¡¿Qué, oye espera-…?!" exclamo Rin pero fue tarde ya que Naruto voló directamente hacia su enemigo sin darle tiempo de replicar.

El IS negro apunto sus cañones en los hombros hacia Naruto para dispararle. Pero el peli rubio/rojo fue más rápido y arrojo sus dagas GN hacia los hombros del IS destruyendo así esas armas. Luego de eso Naruto arrojo la espada corta hacia la pierna derecha provocando que cayera de rodilla. Para después rematar con un corte alto con su espada cortándole un brazo al IS.

Pero con esa cercanía el IS negro tuvo la oportunidad de acertarle un golpe derribándolo hacia al suelo. Naruto se disponía a levantarse pero fue sujetado del pecho por la mano del brazo restante del IS atacante.

"¡Naruto!" exclamo Rin preocupada por el chico, y más por el hecho de que no podría disparar para ayudarlo por el riesgo de herirlo a él también.

Con ese grito algo en el interior de Naruto se quebró, más o menos tenía la apariencia de una semilla roja que al caer y rabotar explotaba. Los ojos rojos del chico se volvieron vacíos, desprovistos de cualquier emoción.

"¡No… te… atrevas a tocarme!" exclamo Naruto al mimo tiempo que activaba su espada y cortaba el brazo del IS que lo sostenía. Su espada se quedo atorada por cortar descuidadamente, pero el solo la desecho y tomo la espada GN de plasma y corto el brazo con un corte limpio.

Con su otra mano libre Naruto tomo la otra espada en su cintura y se la clavo en la otra pierna al IS atacante, luego tomo la otra espada de plasma y corto los brazos desde la base separándolos del cuerpo del IS negro, y por ultimo con las dos espadas de plasma corto la cabeza apagando finalmente a su agresor.

Las partes regadas del IS ya desarmado explotaron alrededor de Naruto creando una nube de humo. Rin observaba preocupada la escena, pero suspiro aliviada al ver como Naruto salía caminando tranquilamente de entre la nube de humo. Ella voló hacia el chico y justamente cuando aterrizo frente a él este cayo inconsciente.

* * *

**{X Enfermería X}**

* * *

Después de que la situación se normalizara, la condición roja fuera retirada Rin llevo a Naruto a la enfermería por ordenes de Chifuyu, con ella vinieron Houki y Cecilia quienes no quisieron apartarse del lado del inconsciente chico.

Pero ahora que la pelinegra y la rubia salieron de la habitación de la enfermería dejando sola a Rin quien se encontraba nerviosa mientras miraba de reojo el rostro del durmiente Naruto. Aunque si vista estaba más que centrada en los labios del chico.

Ella se levanto del taburete en donde estaba sentada y con cierta timidez se sentó en la cama. Rin con suspicacia miro hacia la puerta de entrada a la enfermería y al ver que no se habría se armo de valor y acerco su rostro al de Naruto.

"_S-S-Solo tengo curiosidad de como saben sus labios_" pensó ella timidez y algunos nervios cerros sus ojos mientras que lentamente acercaba sus labios a los del inconsciente Naruto.

La cercanía era cortan tan corta que ella sentía el suave respirar de él, y ya cuando sus labios estaban por tocarse se alejo rápidamente al sentir como el chico empezaba a despertarse.

"¿En dónde estoy?" pregunto Naruto suavemente mientras se incorporaba quedando sentado en la cama.

"E-Estas en la enfermería" respondió Rin tartamudeando mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el taburete"D-Después de que terminaste con el IS, caíste inconsciente, por eso estas aquí "dijo Rin jugueteando nerviosamente con el borde de su falda.

Ante su comportamiento Naruto alzo una ceja" ¿Por qué estas nerviosa, Rin?".

"¡Y-Y-Yo no estoy nerviosa, solo son ideas tuyas!" respondió la peli castaña evitando la mirada de él.

Con esa negativa el bromista interno de Naruto salió" ¡Ah, con que era eso!"Dijo de repente captando la atención de la chica.

"¿Qué?" pregunto ella no entendiendo.

"Estas nerviosa porque estas a solas conmigo" dijo Naruto tranquilamente "Supongo que querías besarme mientras yo estaba inconsciente ¿No?" dijo Naruto levantándose de la cama quedando frente a la sonrojada Rin" Descuida, yo te daré ese beso" murmuro mientras se le acercaba.

Rin miro sorprendida el repentino acto de Naruto, justo cuando el menciono lo del beso su rostro se puso rojo. Y más cuando él se le acerco con la intención de besarla. Ella inconscientemente cerros los ojos esperando el beso, pero los abrió con sorpresa al sentir como Naruto le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

Después de besar la frente de la chica el peli rubio/rojo se separo sonriendo levemente "Solo bromeaba, jamás besaría a una chica en contra de su voluntad. Además Rin… tendríamos que ser novios ¿Cierto?" pregunto guiñando el ojo pícaramente.

El rostro de la chica se volvió muy rojo ante la audacia del chico" ¡Idiota, no andes por ahí haciendo ese tipo de cosas con las chicas!" dijo Rin reaccionando como cualquier chica avergonzada lo haría. Es decir, de forma Tsundere.

"Hey, Rin… ¿Crees que podríamos salir un día de estos a divertirnos juntos?" dijo el mirando el atardecer por la ventada de la habitación.

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso es una cita?" pregunto Rin sorprendida para luego alegrarse y de la emoción tomar las manos de Naruto" ¿Lo dices en serio?".

"Naruto-san, yo, Cecilia Alcott, he llegado para cuidar de ti-…" anuncio Cecilia entrando a la habitación, pero cayó de repente al ver a Rin sujetando las manos del chico" ¡¿Tu aun sigues aquí!?" pregunto no muy contenta la rubia al ver sus planes frustrados de estar a solas con el chico a solas"¡Acordamos no hacer ningún movimiento hasta que Naruto-san despertara!" dijo la rubia poniendo las manos en la cintura.

"Tú también. Planeabas adelantarte en secreto, ¿No es así?" dijo Houki ingresando a la habitación.

A Rin no le agrado para nada que las dos chicas arruinaran su privacidad con el chico" ¡Ustedes dos, váyanse, Naruto es mí amigo de la infancia!"Dijo Rin comenzando una discusión sobre Naruto.

"¡Entonces tan bien es mío!" dijo Houki uniéndose a la discusión.

"¡No me dejen por fuera, Naruto-san tan bien es mi amigo!" dijo Cecilia metiéndose en la discusión.

"Ya comenzaron… "murmuro Naruto cansadamente mientras se daba un facepalm.

* * *

**{X Laboratorio X}**

* * *

En uno de los tantos laboratorios de la academia IS se encontraban Chifuyu y Maya analizando los restos del IS que ataco durante el combate de Naruto y Rin. Los restos del IS negro se encantaban acomodados sobre una gran mesa con un montón de herramientas sobre el techo, mientras que Maya se encontraba sentada en una computadora analizando la poca información que logro sacar de los restos del IS.

"Como pensábamos, era un IS droide. Y al parecer tiene un núcleo no autorizado" dijo Maya tecleando las teclas del ordenador rápidamente para después poner lo que encontró en una de las tres pantallas frente a ellas" Encontré algo más".

"Ponlo en la pantalla" dijo Chifuyu cruzada de brazos.

Maya asistió y presionando las teclas puso su descubrimiento en la pantalla.

**OZ (Organización del Zodiaco)**

"¿Que rayos significa esto…?" pregunto Maya mirando lo que la pantalla mostraba.

"No lo sé, pero sea lo sea tiene que ver con este incidente" dijo Chifuyu seriamente.

* * *

**{X Ending Theme: 2PM - Take Off X}**

* * *

}-{

**Notas:**

**Bien, aquí otro capítulo de IS G 00 espero que sea de su agrado tanto como lo fue para mí escribirlo.**

**Ok, al parecer ya la organización OZ hiso su primer movimiento por motivos desconocidos, los cuales mas adelante iremos viendo más movimientos e intervenciones de parte de este grupo.**

**Y ya para los siguientes capítulos estaremos entrando a lo que yo pienso que fue lo más interesante de Infinite Stratos.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Recordatorio:**

**Tan bien me gustaría comentarles, recordarles e invitarles a que se unan a mí página de Facebook especialmente hecha para informar a los lectores que siguen mis historias sobre los cambios, futuros proyectos y mucho más para que estén informados siempre.**


End file.
